Legión
by Ishida Rio
Summary: [Oneshot]Los hermanos son separados en pos de luchas que no les corresponden. Un velo indestructible les aleja, y parece que nunca más podrán verse. Infierno, Cielo y Tierra en juego, deberán elegir un bando y un líder si desean vivir y ser perdonados.


**Disclamer: Los Winchi!Boys y todos los pj's reconocibles pertenecen a CW. Créditos tb a Eric Kripke dios de los fikeros y a su staff de serafines. Los Pesadilla forman parte del universo D&D, juego de rol creado por Wizard of the coast. Las referencias bíblicas están, no son imaginación de nadie.**

**Notas: Modifiqué esto a oneshot porque es lo que es realmente. Son 48 páginas, y como para livejournal es demasiado largo fue que lo dividí, pero para esta web esta extensión no tiene problemas. Espero que no les complique la nueva manera. Para leer más fics y todo eso, visiten mi blog, que se encuentra en mi bio. **

* * *

**Legión  
(porque son muchos y son ninguno. Porque fueron y ya no son)**

* * *

Sam se sentó en la mesa quince minutos después que _su hermano_ lo hiciera. 

No paraba de moverse de un lado a otro, se tomaba el cabello y repetía que eso no podía ser.

-Anda Sammy, siéntate. Hablemos un rato.  
-No me llames así… Solo Dean puede.  
-Bueno… ¿acaso no…?  
-No, no lo eres… ¿Crees que no soy capaz de diferenciar a mi propio hermano?  
-Por supuesto… es obvio que puedes. Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo. –sonrió sin soberbia, un simple gesto humano, inutilizando la ilusión, tomando su forma humana cotidiana –He venido para demostrarte que estoy cumpliendo con mi parte del trato…  
-¡Tú y yo no hicimos ningún trato! –golpeó la mesa con furia -¡Me negué y aún así tu…!

Tomó asiento con la cara entre las manos.

-Yo lo maté. –completó. Sam desvió la vista y apretó la mandíbula. –Pero te aseguro que está bien. Y no sufrió nada.  
-Lo mataste frente a mí… -siseó. –Me lo arrebataste en mis narices.  
-No me lo habrías entregado de ninguna otra manera Sam, era lo único que podía hacer.  
-¡Mentira¡Mentiste entonces y mientes ahora, Legión!  
-Oh, recuerdas mi nombre, que amable.  
-Voy a matarte. –se levantó.  
-_Tranquilo Tigre_ –le dijo –Sé que no aceptaste el trato, pero yo lo hice valer. Por eso quiero que veas a tu hermano¿acaso es eso tan malo¿acaso no quieres verlo?

Al menor le tembló la barbilla y simplemente se alejó. Legión comprendió que aún no era tiempo y se retiró.

-Quizás en algunos años más…

* * *

_Aquella mañana nublada había despertado antes que Dean. Su hermano no solo estaba cansado, sino también debilitado y herido por las últimas cacerías, en una de las cuales casi había muerto ahogado. _

_Sam había logrado que permaneciera dos días en el hospital luego de la primera gran herida, pero no pudo retenerlo más. Al quinto día desde el incidente se les presentó una bestia que plantó un solo zarpazo bien ubicado que cobró con creces la debilidad del cazador. _

_Ahora Dean dormía pesadamente, bajo las órdenes de Sam de guardar reposo. _

"Fui por café, vuelvo de inmediato.  
Tengo las llaves de auto. No intentes nada.  
Sam"

_El psíquico había releído la nota unas diez veces antes de dejarla sobre la mesa y salir. Se repetía que Dean intentaría salir, buscar una cerveza, una chica, lo que fuera, pero su mente sabía bien que ahora su hermano estaba herido de consideración, y si antes eso no había sido problema, ahora lo era, porque los años de cacería, de heridas graves y curaciones apuradas estaban pasándole la cuenta con intereses demasiado altos. _

"_Si siguen así, a Dean lo matará su propio cuerpo" había dicho Bobby y Sam no estaba dispuesto a experimentar con esa frase. _

_-Un cappucino y un café negro. Seis donas con chocolate y… doritos. –pidió. Se mordió el labio con lo último de la lista.  
-Doritos no es lo más sano para alguien tan herido Samuel Winchester. Quizás un poco de leche… O de sangre, no lo sé. _

_Sam volteó medio asustado y muy sorprendido. A su lado, una joven una cabeza más baja que él, con el cabello corto y rojizo compraba pasteles de merengue-frambuesa. _

_-Oh¿tomas capuchino? Lo tomaré contigo ¿qué te parece? El mío es un latte. Es una lástima que no tengan tres leches, es lejos lo que mejor va con un merengue-frambuesa como este. ¿No quieres un pastel? Tengo varios. _

_El cazador tragó un poco duro y asintió. La chica se dirigió hacia unas mesas en la terraza del Starbucks en donde no había nadie. Sam pensó en Dean herido y débil en el motel, y en él mismo, sin armas ni nada con qué defenderse. Ni siquiera había sal en la mesa, malditas cafeterías. _

_-Te veo preocupado. ¿Puede ser que pienses que atacaré a tu hermano a traición?  
-¿No es acaso el estilo de lo sobrenatural? –ella rió con una carcajada que a Dean le hubiera sonado a coquetería.  
-No me malinterpretes Cazador. –le indicó la silla –Por favor siéntate, no he venido en plan de luchar contigo ni de matarte._

_Al sentarse, Sam notó que la chica tenía los ojos rojizos y pensó inmediatamente en un demonio. _

_-Creo que, para crear confianzas –dejó a un lado los pasteles y el latté y cruzó las manos –te diré mi nombre y mi procedencia.  
-Eso me ayudaría mucho en un exorcismo.  
-Por supuesto. Eso, claro, si yo fuera un demonio. –la cara de sorpresa del chico le hizo sonreír de nuevo, y decidió continuar antes que comenzara con las preguntas –Muchas criaturas habitan el Averno Sam… los demonios son parte de ellas… Nosotros también lo somos…  
-¿Nosotros?  
-Claro… Verás, todo lugar tiene un fundador, y yo soy parte de ellos… Mi nombre es Legión, y soy uno de los Caídos, una raza superior habitante del Infierno. ¿Queda más claro quién soy?  
Infierno, Fundadores, raza superior…  
-Tu… ¿uno de los ángeles expulsados del Cielo?  
-Bingo. Pero bueno, ya entendiste. Ahora te resumiré mis motivos.  
-…No entiendo¿porqué tanta diplomacia? No es necesario que me engañes, ya sé que debes tener a mi hermano y que estoy a tu merced.  
-Oh muchacho, entiendo que seas desconfiado, los demonios son tan cobardes, no conocen la diplomacia ni las ventajas de negociar con ustedes. Son una raza que entrega mucho a cambio de muy poco. Todos piden lo mismo: mujeres, dinero, autos, vida eterna los más creativos.  
-…¿Qué buscas?_

_Legión le miró y tomó un poco de su latté. Parecía que iba a ir con toda la calma del mundo, y eso estaba desquiciando a Sam. _

_-Vengo a proponerte algo que te conviene. A ti y a los otros psíquicos que aún no han muerto.  
-¿Muerto¿De qué hablas?  
-Como espero que comprendas no puedo contártelo todo de golpe, no solo porque no me creerías, sino porque tu sistema nervioso (alterado en este momento) no guardaría toda la información que te daría, así que iré por parte. Primero que nada, quiero que te tranquilices. Tu hermano está a salvo. No tengo nada que ver con el Ojos Amarillos y mi intención no es dañarte. ¿Ok?  
-…Ok.  
-Bien. Segundo. Ambos sabemos que un cazador ya tiene pista sobre los psíquicos y que los quiere muertos a todos.  
-Gordon…  
-Y ahora no está solo. Tercero. No solo el chico eléctrico ha muerto, pero no estoy muy segura de cómo han muerto los otros que han desaparecido de pronto.  
-Como Ava…  
-Exacto. La chica que tiene visiones como tú.  
-¿Cómo sabes de mi… poder?  
-Es largo de explicar muchacho.  
-Pues si no me vas a contar me largo. –sonrió con algo de socarronería, aunque los nervios se lo comían.  
-Si te vas no te gustará lo que pasará Sammy. –inmediatamente quieto, el Winchester mira a Legión –Créeme que necesito hablar contigo, y si tengo que usar la fuerza para que me escuches, lo haré.  
-No me digas Sammy –la queja solo era un soplo de frustración. Durante un momento recordó su capuchino y tomó dos largos tragos mientras intentaba procesar toda la información. –Déjame ver si entiendo. Eres un Ángel Caído. Vives en el Infierno pero no eres aliada del Ojos Amarillos, sabes de los psíquicos pero dices que tienes un trato que los beneficiaría y no quieres matarme.  
-Es un buen resumen. –muerde su pastel.  
-…¿Cómo es posible que seas un abisal y no seas su aliada?  
-El infierno es el caos Sam. Es una lucha constante por el poder. Como el sistema feudal de la edad media. Distintos reinos pequeños, enfrentados entre si. El reino más grande de todos, el único invencible, está comandado por los Caídos y los terratenientes que se nos han entregado. Sin embargo, el Ojos Amarillos quiere una rebelión para convertirla en guerra, y quiere librarla aquí, en tierra de nadie, en donde el terreno lo favorece.  
-¿Porqué aceptar una guerra en un lugar como este? Podrían no tomarlo en cuenta.  
-Ey, fuimos ángeles. Tenemos honor. Un miserable demonio como él no va a venir a decir que somos los perros rechazados de Dios.  
-Fueron desterrados del Cielo¿qué honor…?  
-¡Fuimos desterrados por creer! –dijo, levantando la voz. –Pero eso no tiene mayor importancia, la historia es larga y complicada, no hay tiempo de contarla. El punto es… que queremos evitar la guerra a toda costa. Porque ya habrás imaginado que esto no es especialmente contra ustedes. Los humanos son simples peones. La guerra es contra nosotros, contra los Caídos.  
-¿Y cómo pretendes evitarla? –los ojos rojos de ella brillaron.  
-Desarmando su ejército, obviamente. Desde el más débil de los soldados… hasta el poderoso líder que está buscando… Todos…  
-…¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en esto?  
-Los psíquicos son la pieza clave. No sabemos aún si serán una unidad especial, una fuerza de choque o los capitanes… Pero son __**muy**__ importantes. Por eso, los psíquicos deben desaparecer. _

_Tenso como un resorte, Sam se puso de pie y puso la mano sobre el lugar en donde normalmente llevaba su arma, solo para recordar que no la llevaba. _

_-No me malinterpretes. Desaparecer no significa morir. Siéntate y perdona si me entusiasmé demasiado explicando. –otro sorbo de café –Las habilidades psíquicas y físicas de tu generación de elegidos son cualidades suprimibles.  
-¿Suprimibles¿Quieres decir que se pueden anular?  
-Exacto. A un corredor le rompes las piernas. Podrá sanar, pero nunca podrá volver a correr. A un nadador le haces hundirse hasta el fondo y el temor evitará que vuelva a entrar al agua. ¿Me sigues?  
-Lo que sigo no me gusta nada.  
-…Las habilidades son obra de nacimiento. Es una cosa innata en ustedes que el Ojos Amarillos intenta usar. Así como los ejércitos hacen cuidadosos reclutamientos… Solo los mejores… Sin embargo las enfermedades existen, cosas pequeñas y grandes que te anulan como postulante óptimo. Lamentablemente, en este caso podría ser un inválido y ese demonio lo haría caminar, por eso ya apuntando al tema central, he venido a ofrecerte anular tus habilidades psíquicas y las de todos los de tu generación. Dolerá, es cierto, pero todos y cada uno se recuperarán en la medida de su fuerza de voluntad y tendrán vidas normales.  
-¿Nuestras…? Pero…  
-Exacto. Sin habilidades, no le sirven a Ojos Amarillos. Inmediatamente todos pasan a ser inútiles para la causa, y son marginados de todo plan. _

_Sam se mantuvo en silencio largos minutos intentando entender todo lo que había oído. _

_-¿Qué pides a cambio?_

_-Oh, estás interesado._

_-Nada de lo que venga de infierno haría una cosa como esa gratis… -Legión suspiró._

_-Tristemente es cierto. Asumimos que no lograremos disgregar el ejército completo sólo apartando a los psíquicos. Ojos Amarillos siempre tiene un plan bajo la manga, como has visto. Para empezar, hay otras generaciones como la tuya y, aunque ninguna es tan poderosa ni tan variada, tiene algunos ejemplares dignos que podrían servir. A ellos iremos después. Pero como pensamos que una parte importante ya debe estar reclutada (entre humanos, esbirros menores y bestias infernales), y como estamos haciendo un favor a los humanos al diezmar a quien viene a destruir su mundo, pedimos una pequeña ofrenda.  
-¿Una ofrenda¿De qué hablas?  
-…Quiero… Queremos…-y de pronto una seriedad absolutamente perturbadora llenó su cara - a tu hermano para nosotros.  
-¿Q-…? –sonrió un poco nervioso y negó con la cabeza. -Estás loca. –le dijo, pero ella seguía seria, sin quitarle los ojos de encima -…estás loca… ¡loca! –golpeó la mesa y se levantó, retirándose del lugar rápidamente. Legión le siguió a corta distancia.  
-Queríamos a tu padre, pero aún no hemos podido liberarlo. Nuestra primera incursión fue infructuosa y Ojos Amarillos se previno para una segunda. Movió su prisión a un rincón que no hemos podido encontrar. –pero Sam continuó caminando, sin voltear a verla –Te conviene escucharme Sam, porque no acepto un no como respuesta. Hay demasiado en juego. –con su agilidad aprendida en cada cacería, el Winchester volteó y la tomó de la ropa, estampándola contra la pared.  
-¡Nunca te entregaré a mi hermano¡Nunca!  
-¿Desperdiciarías la posibilidad de salvar la vida de los otros psíquicos solo por tu hermano? Ava, Andy… ¿qué tal si te ofrezco devolverte a los muertos también? Es una buena oferta. Dean no la rechazaría. –él la azotó una vez más.  
-Pero no estás negociando con Dean._

* * *

Ava acunó a Sam mientras lloraba. Sus balbuceos le daban una leve idea sobre lo que había pasado. 

-Tranquilo… Tranquilo… Ya pasó.  
-Ava… Era su cuerpo… su chaqueta… la misma ropa de ese día… -con los ojos hechos dos puntitos lacrimosos, Sam intentaba explicar el horrendo sentimiento que tenía en su pecho –Su olor Ava… su voz… era… era Dean…

Ella lo abrazó y no pudo evitar sollozar. La muerte del hermano mayor los había tomado a todos por sorpresa, pero nada había sido peor que la desaparición de su cuerpo.

-Dean… -lloraba Sam sin poder controlarse. Ava se limpió las lágrimas y le dejó gemir y gritar. Para todos aquellos que apreciaban al cazador, su deceso era una herida abierta.

La puerta sonó en ese momento, y Becky apareció con comida preparada.

-¡Hola¿Ava, Sam? –entonces los ve -¿Qué pasó?  
-Becky… -la morena dejó al chico un momento y fue con la abogada. –Becky, llama a Jo. Dile que esté prevenida.  
-¿Qué pasa Ava¿Porqué Sam…?  
-Es Legión Becky… -a la rubia se le descompuso la cara y le tembló la barbilla.  
-Le-… ¿es… lo que… a Dean…?

Rebbeca bajó a la cocina al tiempo que tomaba con las manos temblorosas el celular. No podía ser cierto que esa cosa estuviera ahí de nuevo, no después de lo que había hecho.

* * *

_Abrió la puerta del motel con fuerza y oteó la habitación. La cama de su hermano estaba vacía y fría.  
_

_-¿Dean? –miró alrededor, pero no vio nada -¡Dean! –bramó.  
-¿Sammy?  
_

_Una colcha se levantó desde el sillón, y de ella emergió el Winchester bostezando.  
_

_-¿Qué escándalo es ese?  
_

_El menor vaciló un par de pasos sobre si abrazarlo o no. Finalmente decidió regañarlo.  
_

_-¿Qué te dije de hacer algo eh? Imbécil.  
-Ni siquiera salí de la habitación.  
-Salir de la cama para dormir en el sillón, solo alguien como tú podría hacer eso en tu estado.  
-Que estoy bien.  
-Bien y una mierda, vuelve a la cama, nos iremos en una hora de aquí.  
-¿Qué es ese mal humor¿Acaso te llegó la regla y manchaste los pantalones Samantha? –su hermano le tiró los pantalones justo sobre la cabeza y siguió juntando sus cosas.  
-Si, si, lo que sea, solo vístete de una vez. Y hazlo con cuidado –le gruñó apuntándolo con el dedo en la última frase. Dean se quitó los pantalones de la cabeza solo para que su camisa cayera en ella, y luego la chaqueta de cuero. Los zapatos hicieron estruendo al volar sobre el sillón y caer en la mesa de té que había junto al sillón y el cinturón aterrizó junto a él, con más suavidad.  
_

_Dean no se sorprendió al ver que –a pesar del supuesto azar en el lanzamiento de prendas –Sam las había tirado en el orden en que él se vestía (por tanto a la hora de desvestirse era el orden inverso y eso redundaba en la lejanía de cada prenda con la cama, puesto que la fuerza se le acababa a medida que el sueño lo vencía). Pero sí le enterneció y humilló por partes iguales. Pantalones, camisa (la camiseta la llevaba puesta), chaqueta (frío), zapatos (solían volar más lejos) y cinturón (que se perdía en cada maldito rincón existente). Y todas habían caído relativamente cerca. ¿Tan mal creía su hermano que estaba¿O acaso realmente estaba mal y no se lo habían querido decir?  
_

_En silencio y con inusitada lentitud comenzó a vestirse. Amarrar los cordones de los zapatos le arrancó una queja, y Sam estuvo ahí inmediatamente. Dean le sacó las manos de un solo golpe cuando intentó anudarlos.  
_

_-Puedo maldición, aún tengo manos.  
-No es bueno que tomes esas posiciones. Tienes el maldito pecho abierto¿recuerdas?  
-¡¿Y eso qué?! –rugió intentando salvar algo de orgullo -¡¿Acaso voy a morir¿Es eso¡¿Tengo los putos días contados y no me lo has dicho?!  
_

_Sam le dejó las armas a un lado con un gesto rápido.  
_

_-Imbécil. Si te estuvieras muriendo estaría buscando como evitarlo, bruto.  
-¿Porqué eh¿Qué hay que quieres irte?  
-No hay nada, ese es el problema.  
-No, no, no a mí no me engañas, de un día para otro no vas a convertirte en Dean "Buscador de bichos" Winchester. Así que tómate dos minutos y explícame qué te asusta tanto. ¿Acaso hay algo realmente malo que no podemos enfrentar¿O acaso temes que me pase algo¿Es eso? Estoy bien Sammy, solo dormí dieciocho horas por cansancio acumulado, créeme.  
_

_Y aunque lo último sonó más a súplica que a réplica, Sam solo suspiró y comenzó a juntar los bolsos.  
_

_-Hay federales en la zona. Al parecer alguien te reconoció.  
_

_Sam no sabía mentir y a Dean no le gustaba no saber a qué le temía su hermano.  
_

_-Como sea…_

* * *

Sam se sintió absolutamente estúpido al ver su mesa tan llena de gente. Ava estaba sirviendo el café, Becky acababa de poner pasteles en la mesa, Jo y Ellen conversaban entre ellas algo en voz baja, Bobby respondía las preguntas de Lucas y Andrea lo miraba con preocupación.

Cuando Ava se sentó, todos quedaron en silencio.

-¿Qué haremos? –preguntó Jo.  
-Hay que encontrarla –dijo Lucas, ya convertido en un adolescente aprendiz de cazador.  
-Si está aquí es porque está librando batalla con el Ojos Amarillos en algún lugar del continente. No es fácil simplemente _encontrarla_. –rebatió Ellen.  
-Pero estará cerca de Sam –contraatacó Bobby –Volverá.  
-¿Y luego? –inquirió Ava –No es un demonio, no saben como luchar con ella… Puede tener poderes completamente desconocidos.  
-Pues capturemos a algún demonio que haya estado en batalla. Muchos de los hijos del Ojos Amarillos están detrás de la nueva generación de psíquicos en el país. –propuso Jo.  
-Sé de una joven telekinética con inusitada mala suerte en Iowa. –comentó el anciano cazador.  
-Ey… -dijo Sam de pronto, atrayendo las miradas –Yo… lamento que nos hayamos reunido por esto… No tiene sentido, Legión no hará nada.  
-Debemos prevenirnos.  
-Ya tiene lo que quiere… Tiene a Dean hace seis años… Solo quiere cumplir lo que considera "su parte del trato".  
-¡Pero no hicieron ningún trato! –reclamó Lucas -¡Fue una excusa para matar a Dean y hacerte cargar con la culpa!  
-Intenta parecer civilizada y justa, pero es una treta Sam.  
-Por favor –pidió Sam –Déjenlo aquí… aprecio que estén aquí, que estén preocupados… pero hagamos lo que hagamos, no vamos a recuperar a Dean ni a vencer a Legión. Estamos hablando de un Caído, un ser distinto a los demonios… Ni siquiera se tenía constancia de ellos.  
-Las escrituras posicionan a los Caídos a la misma altura que los demonios –completa Andrea, quién tras la desaparición de Dean y la decisión de Lucas de hacerse cazador se había vuelto una experta en libros antiguos, acertijos y documentos.  
-Ash nos dijo que no ha habido actividad últimamente. Posesiones, exhumaciones, zombies, nada. Pareciera que todos los esbirros están ocupados en algo.

Sam se levantó con el café en la mano y les dijo a todos que podían quedarse. Las habitaciones estaban listas. Becky completó que quienes quisieran podían quedarse en su casa también. El ex-psíquico simplemente salió y se sentó en el jardín, observando su tranquila calle durante la tarde.

-…No hay nada que pueda hacer…

* * *

_Diez de la noche, alguna carretera en el corazón de Nevada. El calor es insoportable y el sudor se pega al cuerpo. A pesar del cansancio comentan que podrían ir a algún casino al día siguiente, solo a probar suerte. Sam dice que no. Dean dice "Aburrido".  
_

_Las camas están muy juntas. Sus rodillas chocan cuando se sientan a conversar. Dean se quita la camisa y la camiseta y Sam va por los zapatos.  
_

_-¿Y dónde iremos ahora?  
-No lo sé, hay que revisar los periódicos. Quizás encontremos algo cerca.  
-Necesito una masajista, tengo la espalda destrozada.  
-¿Estás herido Dean?  
-No, solo es dolor…  
_

_Sam lanza los calcetines a los pies de la cama y ve volar el cinturón de su hermano. Lleva las manos a su propio cinto, y de pronto todo queda ahí. Sam no puede moverse.  
_

_-¿Dean? –puede hablar, pero su hermano no lo mira, no lo escucha. Y la ve. Insinuante, gateando por la espalda del mayor, pasando las manos por esos hombros fuertes, semidesnuda.  
-¿Cansado Dean?  
-Si preciosa –responde él con naturalidad.  
-¿Y Sam?  
-No sé, salió a caminar. Dijo que volvería pronto. –ella sonríe, Sam grita, vocifera el nombre de su hermano, que es una trampa.  
-Podríamos hacer algo mientras tanto –le susurra coqueta. Dean responde con una sonrisa lujuriosa. Ella continúa en su espalda, él se reclina, ella le sostiene. Sus labios se unen. El cazador le acaricia la cara, el cuello y se detiene algunos momentos en unos largos mechones rojos que Sam no conocía. Legión le toma la mano y de pronto el cuerpo de Dean se vuelve flácido y pesado. La mano cae. Los labios se separan y una niebla blanca se esfuma en una boca y acaba en la otra. Ella se aleja y el cuerpo cae sobre la cama.  
_

_De pronto Sam puede moverse y ya no le importa Legión. Salta hacia su hermano, no sabe si tocarlo al principio, parece que durmiera tranquilamente.  
_

_-¡Dean!  
_

_Busca pulso, busca aire, busca vida. No haya ninguna. Su hermano aún está tibio, pero hay quienes dicen que el abrazo de la muerte nunca ha sido tan frío.  
_

_-¡Dean!  
_

_Por un instante lo abraza (los brazos del mayor cayendo, chocando con los mulsos de Sam) y la ve. Está de pie junto a la cama. Mirada seria, postura estoica. No hay gestos victoriosos ni burlas. Sólo es trabajo bien hecho.  
_

_El psíquico abre la boca. No sabe qué decir. Su vista se nubla de tanto llorar. Lanza un grito desesperado.  
_

_-…Cumpliré mi parte contigo y con los otros Sam.  
_

_Y de pronto el calor de Dean se esfumó, todo se volvió dolor, y luego, simplemente negro.  
_

_Despertó en casa de Bobby, acompañado por Jo y Ellen.  
_

_Habían pasado dos semanas. Jo le había encontrado en un motel de Nevada advertida por una llamada de Dean que decía que fuera por él.  
_

_-¿Dónde…?  
_

_Pero nadie podía responder esa pregunta. Del cuerpo de Dean no se sabía nada de nada.  
_

_-Solo estabas tú.  
_

_El rugido del Impala en el patio llamó su atención. Corrió afuera, pero vio que Bobby estaba probándolo. Junto a él, Ava y Andy.  
_

_-Dean nos contactó para que viniéramos. ¿Estás bien Sam?  
-Nos dijo que buscaras a un tal Michael… y… a mi… gemelo también…  
-Y a alguien llamado Scott. Pero… ¿dónde está Dean?  
_

_Aceptar que los muertos habían vuelto, que los poderes se habían ido y que era inservible para el Demonio le llevó casi un año.  
_

_Resignarse a no volver a ver a Dean ni darle una cremación digna fue algo que le costó por lo menos otro cuatro.  
_

_Al quinto año, medio muerto y con la vida de un vagabundo, Ellen lo obligó a quedarse en su casa luego de ir a buscarlo al hospital (antes que volviera a escapar). Al mismo tiempo, Jo fue por el Impala a un cementerio de autos, y Bobby tuvo la difícil misión de restaurarla por segunda vez.  
_

_Lamentaba tener que hacerlo absolutamente solo.  
_

_La primera noche de trabajo en el auto le acarició la nariz arrugada y rota y le habló suavemente.  
_

_-Pequeña… tu familia está rota. No sé si quieras volver a vivir sin Dean, pero Sam te necesita. Más que nunca te necesita.  
_

_El aceite aún goteaba como una lágrima silenciosa. Y Bobby asumió eso como una silenciosa aceptación._

* * *

Día cualquiera de marzo. A pesar de estar abandonando el invierno el clima seguía inusualmente frío. La nieve continuaba cayendo y los vientos blancos no paraban de azotar el lugar con inusitada violencia.

Sam suspiró con resignación. Su actual ciudad no estaba siendo tan asolada por el extraño clima como otras cercanas. Hace frío, sí, pero menos. No hay tormentas de nieve como la de los alrededores y no había muerto nadie por congelamiento.

Algunos decían que era gracias a las montañas que tienen en la espalda. Otros –nunca faltan- decían que era obra de Dios. Que la ciudad era buena, que la gente era buena. Los demás pecaban, y por tanto eran castigados, pero que todo era una advertencia, porque Dios constituía una divinidad benevolente, y no lanzaba sus golpes sin aviso.

Sam creía que Dios no le había dado ninguna señal para salvar a Dean. No era que en algún otro momento les hubiese ayudado en algo, pero para él bastaba con su hermano para decir que existía algo superior que en algún momento de ocio se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus criaturas. Se daba por satisfecho. El mayor era inteligente, sagaz, coqueto, divertido, un verdadero dolor en el culo, pero dioses, era su salvavidas, su guardaespaldas, tres cuartos de su vida y subiendo.

Vivir con menos del veinticinco por ciento de tu vida no es gracioso. No es digno de alabanza.

Becky le dijo que fuera a Palo Alto. Que el clima estaba hermoso (aunque el calor iba en franco aumento) que todos se juntarían para celebrar… algo que no recordaba bien. Al parecer era el compromiso de Jo con un abogado que había sido salvado por ella de una bestia y que ahora se dedicaba a encubrir legalmente las cacerías de un importante círculo de hunters, en lo que muchos denominaban "el nacimiento de_ Cazadores SA"_, y que pronto tendrían un aviso en las páginas de los diarios económicos y recibirían casos a través de una línea telefónica gratuita.

Sin nada que hacer, decidió hacer sus maletas. Le había prometido a Andrea que iría. Al parecer también irían Andy y su hermano (reformado gracias a dios, no quería tener que golpearlo), Ava y su nuevo novio (un antiguo psíquico que podía hablar con animales), además de Ellen, Bobby y Lucas.

Comenzó juntando la ropa lentamente, pensando en como intentar convencer a la morena de que no era buena de que su hijo fuera un cazador. Pensaba en palabras que hablaran de seguridad, de horrendas criaturas, de dolores y separaciones, nunca hablando con el sentimiento verdadero que lo llenaba, porque aunque no quisiera aceptarlo del todo, Lucas le dolía, porque el chico le había demostrado que su hermano tenía un don innato con los niños (hasta llegó a pensar que sería un maravilloso padre una vez que… terminara todo) y también le había hecho ver la verdadera bondad que radicaba en Dean. La defensa del más débil, sin importar si era un niño, una mujer, un hombre adulto, un maldito soldado, o su propio hermano. Simplemente proteger, porque no quería que nadie sufriera lo que él había sufrido.

_Voy a protegerte._

¿Cómo se le pudo pasar por la cabeza decirle alguna vez que no podría hacerlo¿Cómo nunca vio que Dean se salvaba a sí mismo salvando a los demás? Y él… él negándole su propia redención.

Lucas le recordaba el día que supo porqué Dean seguía ciegamente a John. El día que Dean respondió afirmativamente a la pregunta "_¿Harías cualquier cosa por tu hermano menor?"_. El día que admitió aquél fatal error con Sam, y como se torturaba aún por él.

Lucas era la cara de todos los niños que Dean había salvado. La voz de los que recordaba y de los que no. La imagen de aquellos que tendrían miedo de lo que vieron y de aquellos que supieron que eso podía combatirse.

Lucas era el punto final de la larga lista de cosas buenas que su hermano había hecho. La rectificación del héroe que Dean nunca aceptó ser.

-Deberías dejar la cacería Lucas… se enfadaría si supiera…

Salió caminando con un bolso mediano en la espalda hacia el Terminal. A pesar de la distancia quería ir por tierra.

Necesitaba ver la carretera de nuevo.

* * *

_-¿No me vas a dejar morir en paz?  
-No voy a dejarte morir. Punto._

* * *

Ava comenzó aplaudiendo. Todos le siguieron. La cara de Sam era un cuadro de sorpresa, limón y "wtf".

-Pero…  
-Estás recomenzando tu vida Sam, después de largos años decidiste empezar de nuevo –dijo Bobby, con un tono de abuelo que nadie había escuchado jamás, como si fuera un padre orgulloso de la fortaleza de su hijo –Son casi ocho años Sam… y hace casi dos que la dejaste conmigo, y créeme, esta nena es impaciente, pero se ha puesto sus mejores galas para reunirse contigo.

En la calle, en el montacarga de un camión mediano, el Impala. Completamente restaurado, con piezas originales, cuero de alta calidad, pintura nueva (más negra aún si cabía), con neumáticos cromados y esas líneas elegantes tan sensuales que hacían que mujeres hermosas (de las naturales y las hechas a bisturí) voltearan a verla y sintieran envidia.

-La camioneta pronto estará lista. Solo me falta acomodarle algunas cosas.

Impala volvía a los Winchester, y traía a su hermano Truckzilla en la cola. La portentosa camioneta de su padre había aparecido un buen día cerca de la casa de un amigo que Bobby solía ir a visitar.

Sam tomó las llaves en sus manos y las acarició como si fueran una joya. Caminó hacia el auto sin decir nada más y posó la frente sobre el techo, largando a llorar.

-Perdóname, por favor, perdóname… -gimoteó, sin saber si se lo decía al auto por abandonarle, a su padre por no cumplir con la venganza, a Dean por no haberlo salvado o a sí mismo por no haber hecho nada de lo que consideró importante.

Sorbiendo mocos Sam se volvió a los demás y les sonrió con esa lucecita interna que todos echaban de menos. Andy dijo algo como "¡A la fiesta de una vez!" y todos lo secundaron.

Pasaron la noche comiendo y bebiendo, y se embriagaron como chicos que no saben beber. A pesar de las protestas de Andrea, Andy y Ash (que llegó a media tarde) iniciaron a Lucas en el delicado arte etílico ("Que ya es un hombre por los dioses¡hasta mató tu primer súcubo ¿ne Entrenador Bobby?!") y finalmente todos los hombres cayeron, dejando a las mujeres encargadas de limpiar.

Al día siguiente –atardecer –Sam hizo rugir el motor del Impala, dejando su pequeño bolso en el asiento trasero (aún no se atrevía a mirar el maletero).

Todo era como Bobby había dicho. Por fin había decidido comenzar con una vida decente, de lo que fuera, pero una buena vida. Ya fuera como cazador, como estudiante, como lo que se le cruzara, era conciente del poder camaleónico de los Winchester.

Día y medio después, llegó a la última encrucijada antes de su pequeña casa con jardín delantero, árbol gigante casi al frente y terraza.

Estacionó el auto pensando que tendría que mandar a hacer un garage. Que su padre era capaz de volver si el auto se oxidaba con la nieve, y no quería eso, no señor…

-Hoy tendrás que dormir aquí bonita… Mañana mismo comenzaré con tu habitación.

Y se sintió Dean hablándole. Pero contrario a lo que pensaba, no se sentía mal.

Cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar. El foco que estaba sobre la casa parpadeó un par de veces, y Sam vio que su puerta estaba abierta y zarandeaba levemente con el viento invernal. La nieve comenzó a caer en ese momento, y si antes le parecía raro, ahora era simplemente **sobrenatural** lo que estaba pasando, y aunque lo que fuera que estaba acechando estuviera adentro, debía ir a su habitación y tomar sus queridas 9mm (la de Dean y la suya) para comenzar a buscar.

La cocina estaba oscura, pero la sala tenía la luz funcionando. Sam empujó la puerta con cuidado y caminó sigiloso como un gato.

-Mm, no sé… -escuchó. Era una voz femenina, poco delicada y seria.  
-Mira¿porqué no lo hablamos mañana? Debe estar por llegar, además, no quiero planificar nada ahora. –voz de hombre… fuerte… potente y profunda como un océano… voz conocida… voz… -Estoy de día libre.  
-Eres el único maldito consentido que tiene día libre.

Lo siguiente que dijeron no lo escuchó, pero cuando escuchó el ir y venir de una corriente de aire, ya no aguantó más y apareció en la cocina de súbito, sin armas ni protección.

-¿Dean?

Sorprendido, casi se atraganta con la cerveza que estaba tomando, pero voltea, retomando la compostura en una milésima de segundo, y sin mediar palabras, avanza y lo abraza.

-¡Sam¡Oh Sammy! –sus manos recorrieron sus hombros, su pelo, su cara, por un instante perdido las sintió también en su pecho y estómago, pero estaba tan anonadado mirándolo que no razonó todo -¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte!  
-Dean… -aguantó un suspiro y comenzó a llorar. Qué importaba si luego le decía que era una nena, un marica o quizás qué cosa. Mierda que habían sido ocho años y la primera vez solo cuatro y no quería que se separaran más porque no sería capaz de aguantar otros dieciséis antes de verle de nuevo.  
-Eh, tranquilo… estoy aquí…

Y el ansiado abrazo por el que había esperado tanto. Sentirle de nuevo (_tibio_), oír su corazón, saber que ese cuerpo se movía, que esos ojos relampagueaban y que esa voz tronaba. Si, eso era lo que necesitaba en su vida.

-Vamos nena, deja de llorar o se me pasará el tiempo y no habremos hablado nada.

La sola insinuación de partida cortó las lágrimas del menor. Se limpió la nariz con la manga y tocó la cara de Dean, su cabello y sintió su cuello bajo las manos. Juntó sus frentes empujando desde la nuca y agradeció la docilidad de su hermano porque, dios, necesitaba tocarlo.

-Ocho años… lo sé, soy una mierda de hermano mayor.  
-No, no, soy yo el que ha sido una mierda de hermano menor, Dean, yo… yo nunca te entendí realmente, nunca quise saber qué te movía, qué sentías….  
-Ey, no vamos a hablar mariconadas que no nos corresponden. Quiero saber qué has hecho, cuantas tías te has tirado, qué tan bien has tratado mi auto, y como están los demás. Y me lo tienes que contar todo con lujo de detalles porque me muero de la curiosidad.  
-… -Sam lo miró con sus ojos de cachorrito y Dean supo que no le iba a gustar lo que venía –No, primero me vas a contar tú a mí.  
-…No, no, no hombre, que soy la visita, tengo derecho a que me consientas un poco.  
-No Dean. ¡Basta de fingir, maldición estoy roto¿lo entiendes? Roto! Necesito saber qué pasó, que **TE** pasó, porque la odio, y la odio tanto que estuve hundido cinco años en la más profunda de las mierdas Dean y me he pasado otros dos años y medio escalando para intentar tener una vida normal, pero necesito, _necesito por favor_….

El mayor tragó duro, se quejó en susurros, le miró como si estuviera pidiéndole un imposible, pero finalmente aceptó (_mierda que con esa cara no se te puede negar nada_) y se sentó, e invitó a su hermano a hacer lo mismo. Todo en tiempo récord, porque quería contarle y no quería, quería hablar de lo vivido y quería saber lo que había vivido su hermano, pero siempre su historia era más triste y no quería que Sam llorara, no más, no, no más.

-…Bueno, empezaré con las buenas noticias, para que quites esa cara… -sonrió a medias –Rescatamos… o bueno "_rescatamos_" el alma de Papá.  
-¿Qué?  
-Lo encontramos… sigue en el infierno, pero ya no con el Ojos Amarillos.

_Guerra._

-Y… bueno… cómo Legión me llevó al Castillo de los Tronos… la verdad es que no estoy muy seguro. De pronto estaba contigo, de pronto todo fue negro… de pronto era un sirviente de los Caídos.  
-Entonces lo hizo –murmuró con rabia –yo debería haberte advertido…  
-Oh no importa. Legión me contó después y… bueno yo entendí porque hubiera sido mi reacción. Hice lo mismo muchas veces ¿no? Cuando te oculté lo que pensaba de la muerte de Papá… o cuando guardé lo que me dijo antes de morir…  
-Pensabas que era lo mejor.  
-Igual que tú. –sonrió –Si me hubieras dicho que algo más grande que un demonio iba tras mi cabeza… -hizo un gesto con las manos y se le iluminaron los ojos -…ya sabes.

Dean se rascó la nuca. A Sam se le arrancó una sonrisa y la millonésima lágrima. Se levantó de nuevo y aunque su hermano intentó evitarlo, le abrazó de nuevo, esta vez por la espalda, escondiendo la cara entre el hombro y el cuello, sollozando con más control pero con la misma intensidad.

-Mierda Sammy…  
-¿Vas a decirme que no has llorado¿Nada¿Ni una sola vez¿Ni por mí, ni por Papá, ni por Mamá?  
-Oh-oh, no metas a Mamá en esto. Ella… ella no está muy contenta con lo que hago, pero no está enojada tampoco…  
-¿Eh?

Y bueno, que algunos hábitos no cambiaban.

-¿Qué dijiste?  
-Nada.  
-Dijiste que Mamá no estaba contenta pero tampoco estaba enojada.  
-Sentido figurativo.  
-No sabes mentir.  
-**Tú** no sabes mentir.  
-Explícame.  
-Te dije que era sentido figurativo.  
-Claro¿y esperas que me crea eso sabiendo que mi madre era un espíritu de fuego en su propia casa, que mi padre tenía su alma presa por un demonio y que mi hermano mayor es un hell-spawn¡Ah¡Y no se me vaya olvidar que yo era un maldito psíquico!  
-Oye, oye, no te enojes. Solo quiero mantenerte lejos de todo ¿sabes¿Y quieres saber algo más? Estoy feliz¡feliz! Porque al fin sé que estás a salvo. Feliz porque le doy tanto dolor en los huevos al maldito Ojos Amarillos que sé que no vendrá a matarte por fastidiarme porque si me da la espalda voy a hacer polvo sus ejércitos. Feliz porque estás a salvo y estás haciendo tu vida y tienes mi Impala y tienes a Ava y a Andy y a todos los demás. ¡Feliz maldición porque al fin tienes una vida común y corriente! …aunque una vez me hayas dicho que no era eso lo que querías…

Dean desvió la mirada, y pronunció las últimas palabras casi como un susurro. Sam respiraba agitado, como un toro ansioso y no sabía si golpear a su hermano y abrazarlo de nuevo.

-…¿Qué vida tengo Dean? Dime¿qué vida?  
-Sé que fue mi culpa. Yo debería haber venido de inmediato a hablar contigo, haberte puesto al tanto de todo lo que Legión y yo habíamos acordado… Pero todo era complicado…

Durante largos segundos todo fue silencioso y espeso. El aire podía sentirse y Dean se asfixiaba con cada inspiración.

-De acuerdo Sammy… responderé todas tus preguntas… si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero ya quita esa cara.

Volvieron a sentarse. La luna aún no llegaba a la cima del cielo y parecía que la ventisca aumentaba.

-El clima… -dijo Sam. Su hermano sonrió -¿Es cosa tuya?-No tanto como cosa mía… pero esos Caídos controladores de hielo son… wow.  
-¿Has visto muchas cosas verdad?  
-Más que en toda mi vida, en toda la tuya y en toda la de Papá.  
-¿Estás en guerra?  
-Sep. Una guerra larga y complicada contra el Ojos Amarillos. Es una cosa netamente política, es una mierda, pero al menos puedo patearle el trasero a todos los demonios que se me cruzan.  
-¿Porqué aquí el clima no es tan malo como en las otras ciudades? –sonrisa más grande.  
-Oh eso sí es cosa mía. Pero no te la puedo explicar. –y el orgullo implícito en esos ojos verdes y esos dientes que sobresalían de los labios casi se podía tocar. Sam no quería imaginar las habilidades que Legión había visto en su hermano, ni qué otras le habría enseñado. Todo le parecía casi profano, y le dolía que Dean estuviese metido hasta el cuello en eso, sin embargo… se veía… _tan_ bien… Y no era sano parecer tan feliz habiendo sido muerto por un Ángel Caído para luego ser convertido en un capitán infernal… -Ya sabes, cosas del rubro.  
-…¿Estás herido Dean? –y no supo porqué lo preguntó, pero el otro apretó los puños y los bajó de la mesa. Un gesto de casual nervios, una cosa de siempre, pero que no pasaba desapercibida.  
-Nada de importancia. Ahora… soy más fuerte y más rápido… Soy mejor cazador… -no quería decir nada de las armaduras, ni de las armas nuevas, ni de los hechizos, ni del dolor ni de todas esas cosas que tenía que usar y sentir, porque la verdad era difícil explicarlo con palabras. Además, Sam no tenía porqué saberlo. –Una vez, hace ya varios años, vinieron unas Cazadoras Celestes. Jamás imaginé que existiera algo así Sammy¡qué mujeres! Claro que con un humor de perros, pero hermosas como ninguna mujer en el mundo Sam… Son parte del ejército divino, buscan demonios y esbirros que escapan del infierno y les matan antes de llegar al mundo. Pocas veces bajan a la Tierra a cazar, pero cuando lo hacen es porque los hombres han perdido el control del mal sobre las almas…  
-Entonces vendrán pronto ¿verdad? -concluyó, robándole el entusiasmo a su hermano.  
-…Si…  
-¿No les hicieron nada?  
-Nada. Como buenas mujeres, buenas para hablar. –el menor se mantuvo en silencio. Buscó dos cervezas más y las llevó a la mesa.  
-Las manos Dean.  
-No pude, como te dije, tienen pésimo humor, no se dejan tocar.  
-¡Dean! me refiero a que me muestres las manos.

Sonriendo, el mayor dijo algo como "Oh, eso", pero no accedió.

-A mi no me engañas –regañó Sam, y le tomó la mano derecha, levantando la mano de la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba. Alcanzó a ver un brazalete de un material que parecía cuero trenzado cuando la otra mano de Dean se cerró sobre su muñeca, presionando con una fuerza que le hizo mucho daño. Se retiró rápido, viendo la piel medio quemada y lastimada.  
-¡Sammy! Eh… mierda…–un paño mojado rápidamente entre las manos para envolver la muñeca de su hermano, y esa expresión de eterna culpa en la cara. –Perdona…  
-No importa. –se miraron de nuevo, el mayor esquivó antes los ojos –Muéstrame Dean… a mi no me engañas.  
-Estoy bien.  
-No sabes mentirme… ¿crees que no te conozco?

Gestos, exhalaciones abruptas, se rascó la nuca, le miró de reojo, pero finalmente cedió y extiendió las manos mostrando que el brazalete de la mano derecha tenía un gemelo en la izquierda.

-…Yo no puedo sacarlos.

Medio sorprendido al principio, Sam tomó las correas de uno primero y las soltó con dedos temblorosos, sintiendo el frío del material usado.

-Están muy heladas. –pero Dean no dijo nada.

Luego de un par de vueltas de correa, el primer brazalete cayó, mostrando una enorme cicatriz que casi era del ancho de la muñeca entera. Tenía un color similar al de las heridas a piel abierta, rosada en el centro y blanquecina en las orillas. Se extendía en forma de estrella y una de las puntas se perdía en el brazo más allá de lo que la camisa dejaba ver.

-Dean… -casi frenético sacó el segundo brazal para encontrar la misma herida. –Dean… -tragó saliva y lentamente volteó las manos de su hermano, quien no opuso ninguna resistencia. Sam vio con horror que las heridas atravesaban la muñeca de lado a lado. Tembló entero en ese momento, agitado de nuevo, repentinamente furioso con todo lo que existiera… -¿Qué…? Esas-  
-Cuidado con lo que dices, se toman todo muy a pecho… -Sam balbuceó algunas negativas, y cuando miró hacia los pies de Dean, sintió que él le llamaba y le entregaba una mirada llena de resignación.  
-…Te crucificaron –musitó apretando las manos de su hermano entre las suyas. Dean se miró las heridas con expresión neutra.  
-Solo llegaron un día. Que Dios aquí, que Dios acá. Legión y otros Caídos reclamaron, dijeron que luchaban para demostrar a Dios que eran dignos de perdón… Las Cazadoras dijeron que eso era imposible, que los traidores siempre serían traidores, y que si se habían salvado de ser igual de miserables que los demonios, no faltaría mucho para que terminaran escondiéndose entre los insignificantes humanos, porque los cazarían uno a uno, y acabarían con ellos.  
-Y supongo que fue ahí en donde abriste la boca –acarició una de las heridas, y se sorprendió de que Dean no retirara las manos. El mayor hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando los brazaletes.  
-No puedo tocarlos.

Dolían. Sam no necesitaba más pistas. Las heridas dolían y no podía tocar lo único que lo aliviaba.

-Ya es hora que me cuentes tú a mi…  
-¿Es cierto que rescataste el alma de Papá?  
-Sammy…  
-No es tan así ¿verdad? –sonrió con mucha pena pero no le soltó las manos, sintiendo como temblaba –Siempre haces lo mismo… Me cuentas lo que crees que es bueno que sepa…  
-¿Qué tal el Impala?  
-¿Es el alma de Papá aún… eso?  
-Espero que lo hayas cuidado, porque…  
-Dean, sentiste terror de ver lo que… quedaba¿verdad?

Violentamente se levantó y de la nada la mesa salió disparada contra la pared.

-¿Podemos…? –dijo, intentando controlar su ira tanto como estaba a su alcance -¿…cambiar el maldito tema?

Sam quiso acercarse, decirle que no importaba, que ya no tenía la obligación de ser duro, que esas cosas ya no valían la pena, pero al levantarse escuchó cosas que caían y _caminaban_ sobre el techo. Como en sus mejores tiempos se puso alerta y tenso, ahora que Dean estaba con él se sentía fuerte de nuevo, seguro de poder enfrentar cualquier cosa.

-Tranquilo Sammy… -dijo con una mano en alto. Pronto los pasos dejaron de oírse, y solo el viento azotó la casa.

En silencio y con más vergüenza a flor de piel de la que le había visto en toda su vida, Dean levantó la mesa y comenzó a recoger las botellas rotas.

El menor comprendió rápidamente, como siempre. No sabía si eran guardas o carceleros, pero acompañaban a su hermano, y reaccionaban a sus acciones.

Luego de barrer y trapear el piso, Sam invitó a Dean a la sala. El mayor se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y se desparramó sobre el sillón sin mucho pudor.

-Si, ponte cómodo.  
-Linda casa Sammy. Tiene tu personalidad.  
-¿Y qué personalidad sería esa?  
-La de una nena, obviamente. Espero que no estés pintándote el pelo ¿eh?  
-Imbécil.  
-¿Y cómo has tratado a mi bebé? Más te vale que bien.  
-Bobby acaba de regresármela. –soltó, viendo su ceja alzarse escrutadora.  
-Eso quiere decir que _algo_ le hiciste –reclamó.  
-Si… la destruí por completo. –admitió. Dean casi se atraganta con su propio aire. Sam se levanta de nuevo por alcohol –De hecho, la tuvo casi dos años. No soportaba verla sin estar tú Dean.

El mayor hizo un gesto terrible, como si la sinceridad de su hermano fuera una cosa amarga que tenía que mantener en la boca.

-Pero eso ya lo sabías ¿verdad? –inquirió a su vez Sam –Tú dejaste la camioneta cerca de él…

Y no dijo nada. Nada porque era un animal de costumbres, y no importaba si era un motel, Palo Alto, Nevada o el Infierno, Dean siempre encontraba momentos para allanar la vida de su hermano y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-Debí… haber venido antes… (_pero me daba miedo Sammy, no sabía como ibas a reaccionar. No soy un humano, ya no sé qué soy, y lo que he visto es terrible Sammy, y no puedo sino estar feliz de que estés lejos de todo_) ¿verdad?  
-Siempre has sido un playboy que piensa con el culo.

Puto, cazador o Spawn, eso no importaba. Su hermano menor lo estaba perdonando.

-Jo va a casarse ¿sabes?  
-¿Y quién es el pobre hombre? –risas.  
-Un abogado que salvó. Venía del compromiso. Estaban todos, fue genial.  
-¿Y ese todos…?  
-Andy, Ava, Ash, Bobby, Ellen, Andrea, Lucas…  
-¿Eh¿En serio¿Andrea y Lucas? –Sam asintió jugando con la botella entre los dedos.  
-Lucas está entrenando Dean…  
-¿Algún deporte en especial¿No será nado, irónicamente? –rió de su propio chiste, pero se preocupó cuando su hermano no lo acompañó ni le regañó.  
-Bobby está entrenándolo. –dijo luego de un segundo de silencio.  
-¡¿Qué?! –bramó furioso. -¡¿Acaso se está haciendo cazador?!  
-No quiero que sumes culpas, pero es la decisión que tomó cuando moriste…  
-Oh, gracias, eso es muy alentador. –dio un par de vueltas por la sala como una bestia enjaulada. Parecía pensar (y mucho) y reclamaba en voz baja palabras que Sam no entendía -¿Qué tiene Andrea en la cabeza que no lo detiene?  
-Tiene lo que tenemos todos Dean… -comentó casi al aire, logrando captar su atención –Ira… desconcierto… rabia… impotencia…  
-¿Porqué? –Sam sonríe con una sola esquina de la boca y sigue jugueteando con la botella para evitar mirarlo.  
-…Por ti.

Se miraron sin poder leerse los ojos, pero cuando Dean quiso decir algo, desde la cocina aparecen tres personas jóvenes, vestidas de manera extraña. El mayor los miró y lanzó una maldición en voz alta.

-No… No, no te puedes ir… -pidió Sam. Su hermano solo lo tomó de los hombros y le suplicó perdón con su expresión.  
-Voy a volver, aún no hemos terminado.  
-No, espera… ¡Espera! –hablaba mientras caminaba tras su hermano, le siguió por la cocina y parte del patio hasta que el árbol les cubrió de la nevada.  
-¡Maldición Sammy vuelve a tu casa! –rugió. No quería gritarle, no quería lastimarlo más, pero no podía permitir que fuera con él. Los tres jóvenes se miraron, esperando. Ninguno pronunció palabra, y de alguna forma la palabra "Mensajeros" se formó en la mente del menor. –Sammy, créeme que esto es **muy** distinto a nuestras cacerías… Vuelve a tu casa. La tormenta protegerá la ciudad. Llama a los otros, las zonas seguras son pocas y pronto probablemente solo quedará esta.  
-¿Porqué ésta?  
-…Porque aunque no te guste, voy a seguir protegiéndote Samantha. Esta ciudad es mía, y nadie va a tocarla.

* * *

_-Tardaste.  
-Lo siento. ¿Qué hay?  
-Un ataque cobarde, como suponíamos. –dijo mostrándole un mapa.  
-Entonces solo hay que rematar. –y propuso una ruta de encierro.  
-No te confíes. Sabemos de algunas adquisiciones nuevas, pero al parecer no estarán aquí. –apuntando otros ocho estados.  
-Claro.  
-¿Cómo está tu hermano?  
-…El muy imbécil dejó dos años el Impala botado.  
-Humanos ¿no?  
_

_Dean fue asistido para la postura de su armadura y armas correspondiente sin contestar a eso.  
_

_-¿Espada esta vez?  
-Cincuenta unidades estúpidas y cancerberos.  
-Es un ataque ridículo.  
-Si, pero se le quitará cuando llegues, cuando eso pase te enviaré las armas necesarias. Y no lo olvides, quiere matarte.  
-Vaya, compartimos sentimientos.  
-Tu pesadilla te espera. Ve mi fiel capitán.  
_

_Chocó su puño enguantado en metal contra la cota de acero y tomó el yelmo.  
_

_-Me retiro Legión.  
_

_Dean se fue escaleras abajo y pronto el estruendo de las tropas moviéndose se perdió en los pasajes que unían el Castillo de los Tronos y el mundo de los humanos.  
_

_Legión observó por la ventana de su torre las Planicies de fuego y suspiró negando.  
_

_-Qué ganas de encomendarlos al Dios que nos abandonó y a quien queremos regresar con tantas ganas… pero dudo mucho que sepa que estamos en guerra…  
_

_Una última mirada a lo que era su hogar y salió de la habitación también. Pronto ella misma tendría que partir a la batalla, cuando el enfrentamiento final se llevara a cabo._

* * *

Sam quiso llamarlos a todos, decirles que sus estados ya no eran seguros, que fueran a su casa, que se entretendrían y saldrían bien librados, pero sabía que preguntarían quién le había dicho eso. Sabía que el cazador es cazador no por la presa, sino por la víctima de la bestia que persigue.

No… ninguno dejaría a la gente de sus ciudades a su suerte.

Con un café en las manos pensó que justamente era eso lo que habían querido evitar todas sus vidas. Una guerra enorme, que los abrazara a todos, que los afectara a todos. ¿Sería solo en el país¿O habría otros como Legión buscando capitanes humanos en otros continentes¿Habría cazadores de parte de los Caídos¿Habría psíquicos de parte del Demonio?

Al final solo había llamado a Ava y Andrea. Ellas les habían avisado a Andy y Webber y ellos a Scott y otros antiguos psíquicos. La casa de Sam no era el punto de encuentro de todos, pero algunos sí escucharon el llamado. La mayoría no lo hizo. Estaban felices de no tener más esas molestas maldiciones y no les agradaba que alguien (que no conocían) les llamara diciendo que debían huir por algo relacionado con esas cosas.

-¿Qué pasa Sam?

Lucas se sentó junto a él con un sándwich en la mano. El pelo claro le caía sobre la frente, tapándole los ojos. Tenía la nariz redonda como su madre, y los mismos gestos amables. Asumió que los rasgos firmes y la necedad era herencia paterna, pero no podía quitarle mérito a Andrea en eso.

-Te ves muy serio… Mamá está preocupada por ti.  
-Estoy preocupado por todo lo que pasa. –tomó varios sorbos largos. Con la punta de la lengua rescató una última gota y se dedicó a mirar el Impala que disfrutaba de la nieve estacionada frente a la casa.  
-¿Y cuándo nos contarás algo de lo que pasa?  
-No creo que sea conveniente que sepan algo.  
-Oh vamos –masculló masticando –Nos sacaste de casa urgentemente. Dijiste que pronto nada sería seguro ¿y ahora dices que no nos dirás nada? Mamá no estará contenta. Yo tampoco.  
-Lucas…  
-Escucha Sam. Ya no tienes poderes. Y el Impala no tiene una gran diferencia de kilometraje desde que Bobby te lo entregó, así que posibilidad 1: lo que sea que te previno se vio contigo a menos de 100 kilómetros ida y vuelta de la ciudad… o posibilidad dos… Vino hasta aquí. –Sam maldijo la sagacidad del chico, azuzada hasta el cansancio por el entrenamiento del viejo compañero de su padre –Y si vino… volverá. –observó al adulto. Miró sus reacciones. Sam aún era bueno escondiendo emociones ante ojos no pertenecientes a Dean –Este es el único lugar seguro… entonces tu informante está vigilando o quizás protegiendo esta ciudad… Lo sabes porque hiciste correr la voz entre los antiguos psíquicos Sam… Sigues queriendo protegernos a todos…

Levantó las comisuras de los labios en un amago de sonrisa, pero no le resultó.

-Lucas… hay una guerra allá afuera –comenzó diciendo –Una guerra en la que no somos nada. Ninguno de nosotros. No podemos interferir, ni ayudar.  
-¿Y esa guerra quién la libra?  
-…Legión contra el Ojos Amarillos. –el chico se tensó y botó el resto de su pan –O hablando de manera más genérica, son Ángeles Caídos contra Demonios. Una batalla infernal en el más estricto sentido de la frase.

Lucas se puso de pie y pateó unos trozos de nieve dura antes de hablar.

-Dean está ahí. –y eso nunca fue pregunta. Fue una afirmación que golpeó la nuca de Sam, y parecía que solo bastaba que otra persona lo dijera para que se volviera una realidad tangible, incorregible, una verdad dolorosa que de cierta forma Sam había querido alejar todo lo posible.  
-Si –respondió con la voz medio quebrada. –Es uno de sus capitanes…  
-¿Un capitán¿Un humano como Dean¿sin habilidades?  
-No sé Lucas, no sé qué vieron en mi hermano, sé que querían a Papá pero no pudieron liberar su alma, así que vinieron por Dean…  
-…¿Lo has vuelto a ver?  
-En estos casi ocho años solo le he visto una vez… hace pocos días.

Una ráfaga de viento especialmente fuerte cruzó la ciudad, logrando que el cableado público revoloteara y sacara chispas.

-Vuelve adentro Lucas. Yo guardaré el auto mientras. Y pregúntale a Andrea si necesita algo que podamos comprar ahora. –miró el cielo con aire grave –Parece que viene una tormenta.

* * *

_-En serio Sam, esto es de locos. Las señales están en todas partes. Se han descubierto trampas para demonios enormes viejo, ENORMES.  
-¿Y el tránsito de demonios?  
-Cazadores han descubierto al menos cinco cosas que podrían ser denominadas Puertas Infernales. Son puntos en donde la realidad pareciera hacerse más débil y les permite cruzar.  
-Como las encrucijadas.  
-Testigos que se han refugiado en sótanos para tornados han dicho que el suelo tiembla y el ruido es como si miles de soldados marcharan. También dicen que se han oído cascos, miles de ellos, y gritos por todos lados.  
-¿Y qué hay con las tormentas y los huracanes?  
-Uno por cada campo de batalla. Están ocultándose de esa forma.  
-Pero las personas aún así los sienten o escuchan.  
-Eso es malo Sam. Significa que la guerra está saliendo de control. Un contacto europeo me ha dicho que también hay mucho jaleo allá. Esto parece el Apocalipsis amigo.  
-…No Ash, esto no es el Apocalipsis… Los Ángeles aún no entran en acción._

* * *

La tormenta de nieve ya era noticia en todo el país. Las nubes no se movían desde el final del invierno, y no había nada que indicara que fueran a hacerlo. Los satélites enviaban increíbles imágenes espaciales que mostraban figuras sobre las nubes, cosas que parecían enormes pentagramas cuyos centros geométricos eran el ojo de la tormenta.

_Esta es la última de cinco tormentas que habían atacado Estados Unidos a destiempo. Las cuatro anteriores se han deshecho, pero la que azota la región no tiene signos de amaine. El Centro Meteorológico aún no puede entregar un informe que satisfaga al presidente._

-Esto está mal… -reclamó Sam apagando el televisor –Está mal…

Eran casi las dos de la mañana y Lucas y Andrea dormían. Hacía poco Jo le había avisado de un espíritu desertor atrapado en los alrededores de la frontera norte. Le habían mantenido dos días en un sello de salomón y habían logrado algo de información.

_Al parecer el Ojos Amarillos está embistiendo con nueva fuerza. El desertor tenía una marca que, dijo, era la del Castillo de los Tronos. ¿Sabes algo de eso?_

Sam mintió diciendo que algo había aparecido en un texto, pero que aún no terminaban de analizarlo.

_No sé si es seguro contarte esto por teléfono, es complicado Sam. Solo nos dijo que el ejército que protege el Castillo de los Tronos está retrocediendo ante el Ojos Amarillos. Pareciera que algunos líderes han traicionado y cambiado de bando. No entendemos nada…_

Las probabilidades que nadaban en la cabeza de Sam eran horrendas, pero no podía quitarlas.

¿Cuántos Caídos habrían traicionado la causa¿Estaría Dean a salvo¿Sería acaso el caos reinante prueba de esas Cazadoras Celestes de las que su hermano hablaba, hubieran bajado a zanjar el asunto?

-Eh Sam.

Asustado por la repentina voz, volteó lanzando lejos el control remoto de la tv. Legión estaba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina con la forma humana que siempre le había mostrado. Se veía cansada y adolorida, y llevaba heridas por todo el cuerpo, incluyendo un corte que nacía en su frente, cruzaba su ojo derecho y terminaba en el pómulo.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Tu puerta se abre fácilmente –le dijo ella, adelantándose y sentándose junto a él pesadamente. –Tienes que revisarla o te asaltarán un día de estos.  
-¡No me evadas Legión!  
-Eh, no levantes la voz o despertarás a tus huéspedes. –apoyó los codos en las rodillas y dejó reposar ahí su cabeza algunos instantes. Sam pudo ver perforaciones en lo que parecía su cota de cuero y viejas cicatrices. –La guerra dio giros inesperados, como habrás visto. Traidores, soplones por todos lados… Había tantas cosas que no sabía… -negó con frustración y se acomodó en el sillón, dejando salir un quejido –Si hubiera sabido antes todo lo que sé ahora, me hubiera olvidado de todo y simplemente hubiera llamado a Rafael y Miguel…  
-¿Rafael y…¿Los Arcángeles?  
-Son los generales del Gran Ejército Sam… Numerosos como las estrellas, con espadas ardientes y alas resplandecientes. Llenos de fuerza… Son un ejército maravilloso de ver…  
-¿Ellos te hubieran escuchado?  
-A pesar de ser quien nos expulsó, Miguel no hubiera pasado esa información por alto. Es el Príncipe de los Arcángeles, dicen que lloró siete noches por tener que lanzarnos del Cielo.  
-Dicen que la jerarquía angelical es muy complicada. –Legión le miró un instante y asintió.  
-Nueve niveles. Comienzan los Serafines como guardianes de Dios y los ángeles lo cierran como guardianes de los hombres. Se le dice los Nueve Coros de la Jerarquía.  
-Dean me contó sobre unas amazonas… Cazadoras Celestes.  
-Vaya, pensé que no te diría nada. –arruga la nariz –Zorras fanáticas. Enviarlas a cazar es como lanzar una jauría de perros hambrientas a un pueblo desolado en donde solo hay niños. Usan largas lanzas y máscaras de oro puro. Tienen plumas en sus brazales y no llevan alas, sino que corren sobre el viento.  
-¿Las han enviado?  
-…Si. Gabriel ha bajado, y nos ha ordenado alejarnos. Dice que comenzamos una guerra que no podemos ganar ahora que el Ojos Amarillos despertó a los Príncipes Infernales. Yo creo que podemos… pero creo también que el costo sería muy alto.  
-Has perdido tus alas Legión.  
-…¿Sabes? Nadie tiene claro el nacimiento de los ángeles… Algunos dicen… dicen que Dios experimentó con distintos grupos. A unos les dio su Gracia, a otros no. Los que no fueron bendecidos cayeron como hombres. Otros como demonios. Cuando la guerra se desató, puros e impuros caímos.  
-¿Qué significa eso?  
-…Quiero volver Sam… Ni siquiera sé porqué estoy contándote esto, pero quiero volver… con Él… No podía creer que unos fueran privilegiados sobre el resto… fue como una desilusión que me condenó. Demonios y espíritus se pegaron a mis alas rotas… y me bautizaron como Legión, porque somos muchos… Pero aún creo que puedo ser perdonada… volver a ser un ángel como antes.  
-¿Luchas para demostrarle que aún proteges a los hombres?  
-Me encantaría que fuera así, pero dudo que sepa de esto. Los Serafines no permiten muchas noticias desde el mundo mortal, menos desde el Infierno.  
-…No sé qué decirte Legión.  
-Nah, no digas nada. Fue un momento de nostalgia. Probablemente es porque voy a morir pronto, sin haber logrado mi objetivo.  
-¿Si mueres que pasará con Dean?  
-Lamentablemente su condición ya trasciende mis acciones Sam.  
-¿Su condición¿De qué hablas? –ella lo miró y en su expresión se notaba que había algo que estaba molestándola.  
-Voy… a contarte algo un poco raro. –el humano rió con ironía ante eso –Bueno… si, _raro_. Mira… am… como empiezo… ¿Prefieres los preámbulos o sin dolor?  
-Sin dolor.  
-Bien. Tu madre no era humana. Era una Cazadora Celeste. En uno de los enfrentamientos contra el Ojos Amarillos quedó muy herida, y fue perdida de vista por Miguel. Tuvo que vagar entre los humanos durante largas vidas, y les conoció más de lo que les conoció ninguna otra cazadora. Finalmente conoció el amor, y centurias más tarde, se unió a tu padre. Miguel ya había contactado con ella, pero Mary había decidido quedarse con los humanos, para cuidarles y hacerles más fuertes. Lamentablemente el sistema de procreación de los Ángeles no es como el de los Humanos.  
-Dijiste sin preámbulos.  
-Mary era hija de un Serafín, una criatura de fuego. Pero ellos solo tienen una cría, en donde depositan todo su conocimiento y un poder latente similar al suyo. Siguiendo esa línea, Mary depositó, a su vez, toda su habilidad dormida en Dean, pero al ser varón, este poder nunca fue despertado. Las Cazadoras nunca tienen varones.  
-¿Y eso qué significa?  
-…Era la última oportunidad de tu madre de volver a su origen. Los humanos no pueden controlar el sexo de su bebé, pero las razas superiores sí pueden.  
-¿Quieres decir que Mamá _decidió_ que Dean fuera Dean y no Diana?  
-Exacto. Como te dije, tenía rencillas con el Ojos Amarillos y veía el avance del mal sobre el mundo. Saber que John había participado en una guerra era muy duro para ella. Si hubiera nacido una niña, probablemente habría sido devuelta al Cielo con su bebé, apartada de John.  
-A ver, déjame recopilar. –debería estar nervioso, pero lo cierto es que todo le parecía casi una broma, por lo que no se tomaba muy en serio –Tu guerra va mal. No has venido a decirme como está mi hermano. Mi Madre era una especie de ángel y tenía odios encontrados con el Ojos Amarillos.  
-Quiso quitarle lo que más amaba, Sam.  
-¿Entonces también iría por Dean?  
-No. –Sam le miró medio sorprendido –A ti …te amaba más porque eras simplemente humano. Eras la continuación de tu padre. Dean no lo era.

Ni siquiera recordaba que llevaba un arma consigo hasta que escuchó el disparo que le descargó sobre el pecho. El cuerpo de Legión se convulsionó y una queja se le escapó, pero continuó ahí, con los ojos abiertos.

-Quiero darte todas las herramientas para elegir tu destino Sam, antes que la guerra o los ángeles me maten.  
-¿Porqué? –gruñó, aún de pie, apuntándola -¿Acaso quieres redimirte conmigo?  
-Para nada. Es porque tu madre me lo pidió.  
-¡Mientes sonríe Mamá¡Nos amaba a ambos!

A Legión le costó un poco más respirar y un jadeo escapó al tomar aire. Sam supo que su cuerpo huésped estaba fallando. Entonces escuchó los pasos apresurados sobre la escalera.

-¿Sam?

Andrea y Lucas aparecieron, el muchacho protegiendo a su madre con una 9mm con balas benditas frente a la nariz.

-¿Quién es ella Sam?  
-Escúchame maldición –reclamó el Caído –Todos los que son muertos son un demonio o marcados por él van al infierno… Tu madre no fue la excepción cuando se sacrificó al utilizar su última habilidad. –ante la cara de sorpresa se limpió la sangre que caía de su labio y continuó –Los Serafines son seres de fuego Sam. Las habilidades que desarrollan las Cazadoras les hace olvidar esa habilidad de autoinmolarse ya que se consideran tan importantes para el triunfo de Dios que morir junto al enemigo es deshonroso. Lo que cuenta es matar por la causa, no morir por ella. Esa fue la diferencia fundamental que tu madre comprendió viviendo entre ustedes. Eligió salvarte porque sabía lo que el demonio puede hacer con los humanos.  
-¿Entonces eso viste en Dean? –dijo. Lucas se alteró visiblemente cuando relacionó las ideas y bajó para colocarse junto a Sam.  
-¿Es Legión? –preguntó respirando como un toro.  
-Si… -el chico le quiso disparar pero él le detuvo –Espera.  
-¿Qué¿Acaso no es quién mató a Dean?  
-Si… ella lo hizo… -respondió con voz queda –pero no lograrás nada con esas balas.

Ambos bajaron las armas, y Sam le pidió a Andrea que fuera por agua y paños y a Lucas que trajera el mechero de la cocina.

-¿Cómo está Dean? –preguntó presionando la herida con un paño mojado en agua.  
-Está bien. Hace algunas misiones para mí, necesito que recupere a una psíquica especialmente especialmente poderosa que nos ayudaría en una estrategia medio desesperada.  
-¿Y esa sería?  
-Sam, esa información no es relevante para ti. Es más, te pondría en peligro. Dean protege esta ciudad, pero ahora está lejos de aquí. –suspiró –Mira, dije más de lo que debería, pero también hice lo que Mary me pidió.  
-Insistes con eso.

_Oh-oh, no metas a Mamá en esto. Ella… ella no está muy contenta con lo que hago, pero no está enojada tampoco…_

-…Espera, Dean también habló de ella… -miró a Legión con expresión suplicante, ella le devolvió la mirada fría y decidida.  
-No puedo contarte más Sam. No ahora.  
-¿Porqué Mamá quiso que me contaras esto?  
-…Las cosas se ponen feas. El fin del mundo conocido está terroríficamente más cerca de lo que debería. Mary quiere que les devuelva a todos sus habilidades psíquicas, y…  
-…¿Y?  
-…Y que seas entrenado para defenderte. Tú y todos los demás. La guerra pronto tomará ribetes apocalípticos, pero creemos que los humanos tienen derecho a defenderse. Si lo hacemos sin que los Ejércitos Santos se enteren, estarán bien. Matarán a sus entrenadores, pero tienen prohibido matar hombres buenos. Los psíquicos son hombres buenos Sam… las habilidades no son maldiciones… pero son muy difíciles de entender en esta época. Antes eran más fáciles de asimilar.  
-¿Antes? –preguntó Andrea, mientras esterilizaba con fuego algunas agujas.  
-El Apocalipsis es la consecución de una serie de hechos que tienen su base en el alejamiento de los hombres con respecto a Dios. –suspiró, parecía que la bala había perforado un pulmón de su huésped –El problema de eso… lo responden los psicólogos con muchas palabras complicadas…  
-La curva del comportamiento humano –completó Andrea –Suben y bajan denotando el apego emocional hacia padres, hermanos, amigos, hay una por cada parentesco sanguíneo, político y social.  
-El ser humano tiene una curva de acercamiento a Dios muy variable. –apoyó Lucas.  
-Exacto. –celebró Legión con voz más débil –Esta guerra… casi ha sucedido muchas veces… En cada intento… un grupo… varias generaciones… nacen… -poco a poco la voz comenzó a apagarse, y su cara a hacerse más pálida. Sam le toma de las mejillas y le habla.  
-¡Legión¿Qué pasa?  
-…Me… mataste Sam… -le dijo sonriendo.  
-No, no… ustedes no se ven afectados por las heridas de sus huéspedes…  
-…Sigues… tratándome como un demonio…  
-¿Qué pasará cuando muera tu huésped?  
-… no lo sé… jamás ha muerto…

En ese instante la puerta de la cocina se abrió violentamente y cinco personas entraron apresuradamente. Tras ellos, Dean y una chica de unos quince años.

-¡Legión! –bramó, luego miró a Sam y le indicó que se alejara. Él y los otros cinco se acercaron al Ángel Caído.  
-Te dije Sam… que la puerta de la cocina…  
-Shhhh No hables, tu cuerpo ya perdió mucha sangre.  
-Yo puedo arreglarlo –dijo uno de ellos. Un hombre maduro y más alto que Sam que solo tenía un ojo, barba blanca y demasiadas cicatrices para la poca piel que mostraba. Dean se movió a un lado y le dejó hacer.  
-Vamos, todos a la cocina ahora –ordenó. La chica (que estaba lejos de sillón) simplemente volteó y entró. Los cuatro adultos le siguieron. Dean hizo un gesto a su hermano y los otros y les invitó también.

Ya en el cuarto, Dean ordenó a los cuatro adultos vigilar el perímetro. La chica joven se mantuvo cerca de él.

-Dean… -la voz de Lucas sonó algo débil, pero fue suficiente para que él le oyera.  
-…¿Lucas? –su ceño fruncido desapareció rápidamente y una sonrisa luminosa le llenó la cara. –Mira cuánto has crecido.

El chico le abrazó y Andrea sollozó. Dean también le sonrió a ella y a su hermano.

-Te dije que volvería Sammy.  
-Justo a tiempo.  
-Nada de justo a tiempo –reclamó, desordenando el cabello de Lucas –Muy largo, pareces una nena –le dijo –No sigas su ejemplo –y apuntó a Sam. –Y tú¿qué pasó aquí¿Porqué Legión tiene esa herida?  
-…Yo… le disparé.  
-Lo imaginé –siguió reprendiendo –Nadie más podría tener una bala que le hiciera daño. ¿La hizo Bobby?  
-Si.  
-¿Metal bendito?  
-…Sellado en agua bendita, metal puro, grabado de exorcismos…

Lo siguiente fue una enorme sonrisa y un "Malditos los dos, solo a Bobby se le puede ocurrir una bala así"

-¿Y ella? –pregunta Andrea poniendo agua en el calentador.  
-Oh, se llama Carrera. Es psíquica. –ella les saludó con un gesto alegre. Tenía el cabello largo oscuro con mechas rojas y azules. De cuerpo delgado y poca altura, se veía débil y pequeña, pero el brillo de sus ojos parecía indicar lo contrario.

Todos le devolvieron el saludo.

Dean se asomó a la sala y habló en un idioma extraño. El hombre le respondió y él volvió.

-Creo que tenemos tiempo suficiente como para hablar de nuestras vidas y oír las historias de amor descorazonado que Sammy nos pueda contar. –se metió un pan a la boca y su hermano pensó que había cosas que nunca cambiaban –Y tu puerta está mala Sam, deberías arreglarla o cualquier día alguien entrará y te asaltará.

Sam se burló preguntando si la condición de la puerta hubiera evitado que todos hubiesen entrado.

-…Quizás hubiésemos usado la chimenea.

Tres cafés por cabeza después, varios panecillos y risas de por medio, Dean pidió a Sam una cama para cobijar a Carrera y al recibir una respuesta positiva, sugirió a madre e hijo ir a dormir.

-Ya está listo –dijo el hombre alto. Dean le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y le pidió que se uniera a los otros cuatro.  
-Diles que me quedaré aquí. –y las siguientes palabras fueron nuevamente en ese idioma desconocido.

Pronto solo quedaron Sam y Dean en la cocina. No había rastros de movimiento por parte de Legión.

-¿Qué pasará con ella?  
-Su cuerpo se tiene que recuperar. Estará durmiendo en su conciencia mientras tanto.  
-¿La dejarás en el sillón?  
-Si.  
-¿Y ese hombre?  
-Psíquico. Un sanador.  
-Oh. ¿Y esa chica…?  
-Pirókinética.  
-¿Fuego¿sabe manejar su don? –Dean bufó.  
-Escalofriantemente bien. Supongo que viviendo en las calles tienes muchas oportunidades y tiempo para practicar.

Sam fue hacia el calentador y puso otro litro de agua.

-Dean… me alegro que estés bien.  
-Si, yo también me alegro de estar bien. Carrera casi me carboniza cinco veces. Es un dolor en el culo acercarse a ella si no confía en ti. –se levantó también y sacó más pan y mermelada.  
-Comes mucho para llevar ocho años muerto –le dijo, en un intento de comenzar a aceptar con mayor realismo la _muerte_ de su hermano.  
-No lo necesito, pero lo disfruto.

Cansado ya de estar callado simulando tranquilidad, Sam se sentó en la mesa y le soltó a Dean todas las cosas que Legión le había contado. El mayor se atragantó con el café, casi vomitó el pan y puso una cara de espanto que no le veía desde la última vez que se subieron a un avión.

-Wo… Entonces… Era cierto que Mamá estaba planeando algo.  
-Justo cuando iba a explicarme lo de Mamá su cuerpo comenzó a fallar, así que me tendrás que contar tú Dean. –exigió muy, pero muy serio –Explícame que es eso que mamá está… _viva_ o algo.  
-Oh… bueno… Mamá tenía mucha rabia contra el Ojos Amarillos. No solo la venció en combate, sino que te amenazó y la envió al infierno.  
-Legión dijo que toda persona asesinada por un demonio va al infierno.  
-Si es cierto. Ella… no la reconocerías… No es la mujer que veíamos en las fotos Sammy –le dijo con una sonrisa extraña, como nerviosa –Es… bueno…  
-¿Es una Cazadora?  
-…Algo así. No tiene su lanza sagrada, si las plumas. Su máscara no es dorada, ni su traje azul y albo, como las que están en ejercicio. Lleva una túnica negra, y tiene marcas en la cara, marcas oscuras que cubren sus ojos, solo tiene media máscara que continúa con el color de esos dibujos… Al parecer desde el incidente en casa, cuando volvimos por primera vez a Lawrence, ha estado en aliada con el Castillo de los Tronos y ha luchado por recuperar sus habilidades. Tiene mucho poder.  
-No puedo creerlo.  
-…Ni me lo digas… Cuando la vi por primera vez… -le tembló la barbilla y Sam notó que sus manos estaban inusualmente inquietas -…No era mi madre Sam… esa no era la mujer que yo recordaba… Me costó mucho… aceptarla… Y a ella le costó mucho también aceptar que yo estaba ahí. Reclamó mucho, hirió a Legión y a otros Caídos. Todo era caótico… Aún me cuesta… hablar con ella ¿sabes?

Sam escuchó en silencio, sin poder creer que durante esos años toda una trama oscura e intrincada se hubiese desarrollado sin importar el esfuerzo que ellos hacían y se sintió profundamente humillado ante el deseo que alguna vez tuvo de poder vencer al mal y mantener a la gente a salvo.

-No puedes aceptar Sammy –dijo Dean –No puedes recuperar tus poderes, sería muy arriesgado.

El menor quiso decirle que no aceptaría, que al fin había encontrado una vida… pero no sería cierto. La idea de volver a la guerra, de volver a Dean (a su madre), a la cacería, a la defensa de lo que creía era demasiado fuerte.

-Sam, hemos hecho tanto para llegar aquí.  
-…No Dean… todo lo que hemos hecho no ha servido de nada… Legión hubiera venido por ti de todas formas. El Ojos Amarillos me tendría o tendría a los que ya tiene… Solo hemos salvado gente que hubiera muerto de todas formas ahora…  
-¡SAM¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando¡¿Estás diciendo que el sacrificio de Papá fue en vano¡¿Qué toda esa gente no tenía derecho a ser salvada?!  
-¿Vas a decirme que ha servido de algo?

Dean abrió la boca la replicar con un trueno en lugar de voz, cuando Legión apareció en la puerta. Carrera se asomó instantes después.

-Viene. –dijo el Caído con prisa –Tenemos que evitar a toda costa que se acerque aún más. Tú protege la casa –ordenó a la chica. -Dean…

Legión salió de la casa y el ruido de la tormenta traspasó las paredes y el cuerpo de Sam como un mal presagio.

-Yo voy a hacer que valga la pena –declaró el ahora capitán infernal antes de salir. Carrera le siguió, y pronto pasos sobre el techo indicaron su posición.

Sam salió de la casa y no vio ni a su hermano ni a los otros. El viento reinante soplaba con fuerza, pero parecía debilitarse a cada momento.

-Deberías permanecer dentro de la casa –dijo la chica cuando Sam llegó con ella.  
-¿Qué pasará?  
-El viento se concentrará en el perímetro de la ciudad. Dean llevará su escuadrón a un punto de encuentro, en donde chocará su fuerza con la del demonio, intentando diezmarla lo más posible, o destruirla por completo. En segunda línea estará Legión con otro grupo que debe estar por llegar. Si fallan tendré que aguantar hasta que algún refuerzo llegue.  
-¿Si fallan? …¿Qué significa eso…? –los ojos de la muchacha se clavaron en él con curiosidad.  
-Significaría que están todos muertos, por supuesto. –durante un instante la expresión de Sam se desencajó, mostrando su frustración e impotencia –Aunque lo más probable es que otro grupo ataque a traición, buscando grietas en las barreras.  
-¿Porqué vienen hacia acá? –de pronto el viento cesó completamente en el interior de la ciudad, y la barrera que la protegía se hizo visible en forma de niebla que giraba constantemente como un gigantesco tornado.  
-…Probablemente sea el único lugar en donde aún queda algo de resistencia humana. –dijo, pero dura un instante seria, largando luego a reír –Bromeaba. Viene a fastidiar. Quiere incordiar a Legión. Quiere enfurecer a tu hermano. Quiere atrapar a tu madre. Es tan molesto…

Sam vio luces en un punto en la barrera de viento, y como algunas nubes negras lograban traspasarlas, perdiéndose en la ciudad. Sin embargo pronto reaparecían, mostrándose no solo demonios, sino también bestias como cancerberos y arañas gigantes.

-Insisto en que deberías estar adentro Sam. –dijo ella al tiempo que restregaba sus manos –Esto va a ponerse caliente.

A un chasqueo de sus dedos lenguas de fuego salidas de la nada cruzaron las veredas y los jardines hasta alcanzar a las criaturas más cercanas. Sam observó sorprendido el poder devastador de las llamas invocadas, reduciendo a cenizas a sus infernales oponentes.

-¿Qué demonios es ese fuego?  
-Mi habilidad no era tan fuerte antes –dijo Carrera, mientras un círculo de fuego de apariencia insignificante rodeaba la casa –Este fuego es de un sector del infierno denominado Planos Inferiores. Muchas criaturas horrendas viven ahí. –tres cancerberos se lanzaron al ataque, pero del círculo flamígero emergieron lenguas que los devoraron –Muchas _cosas_ horrendas pasan ahí. Los demonios transforman criaturas en otras criaturas y las usan para su beneficio.  
-¿Transforman…?  
-Los humanos con habilidades son buenos ejemplares. Los que, como yo, tienen habilidades elementales suelen ser usados para –se interrumpe de pronto para preocuparse de incinerar a un demonio que había esquivado la defensa -…para ser usados como monturas, o dragones, cosas similares. Legión me salvó de ser un Pesadilla, por eso mi fuego es… distinto.  
-No entiendo nada.  
-Cuando las cosas se calmen te explico. Pero te advierto que es una historia larga. –juntó las manos y el fuego alrededor se hizo más fuerte y alto.  
-¿Y no hay resumen?  
-Claro. –las arañas comenzaron a trepar por techos vecinos y a tender telarañas mientras se enviaba a otros hell hounds a saquear las casas circundantes. Pronto todo fue un concierto terrible de gritos de temor –Pero me temo que sigue siendo demasiado largo.  
-¡Tenemos que ayudar a esa gente! –dijo, en un ademán de bajar, pero Carrera le detuvo.  
-Por si no te has dado cuenta intento proteger a la gente de esta casa. –a un gesto las lenguas de fuego corrieron por árboles y vigas, apoderándose de las telas que las bestias construían. –Y no saldrás de su perímetro.  
-¡Quemarás las casas!  
-Es lo más que puedo hacer ahora.

Los demonios aumentaban en número alrededor de la casa y aunque el fuego parecía mantenerlos a raya, la mayoría comenzaba a reunirse, planeando cómo traspasar.

-¿Sabes? No me gusta ser repetitiva… pero **insisto** en que deberías entrar a la casa.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-…Creo que van a intentar patearme el trasero. –le dijo con algo en la voz que Sam no pudo identificar como sorna o nervios.  
-No… -respondió simplemente, y tomó el arma de su ropa, la misma que había usado contra Legión, intentando bajar nuevamente, pero Carrera le tomó el brazo.  
-Ah-Ah, si vas a abandonar este techo será única y exclusivamente para entrar a **tu** casa. A ninguna otra. Puedes disparar desde aquí si te place.

Los pocos que lograban escapar de sus viviendas corrían aterrados por las calles, más nada los perseguía. Todos se aglomeraban alrededor de la casa de Sam, a prudente distancia, sin azuzar el fuego.

-…Detesto cuando son tan confiados.  
-Detesto cuando son _tantos_.  
-Eso también.

Unos cuantos disparos salieron de su arma, otros tantos veían de las ventanas del segundo piso, demostrando que Lucas tenía mejor pulso con las automáticas que con una caja de jugo teniendo resaca.

Sam miró hacia las calles que se perdían esperando ver alguna señal de más cazadores, pero solo los gritos que no podía acallar reinaban sobre el aire. El viento estaba vacío de ángeles vengadores y ni siquiera esos que luchaban por volver al paraíso venían en su ayuda.

-¿Qué más podemos hacer?  
-Podrías empezar buscando más de esas balas, parecen efectivas…

Una ventisca extraña cruzó todo el barrio, haciéndoles tambalear en el techo. Carrera logró sujetarse de Sam, pero en cuanto tuvo pie firme miró al frente y tembló.

-¿Qué dem-…? –pero en ese instante cargó su cuerpo contra el del Winchester. Un empujón claro rumbo al tapete de la puerta de la cocina. El cazador vio como la chica daba vuelta y juntaba las manos frente al pecho y de no ser porque el techo se interpuso, hubiera jurado que había visto que se rodeaba de fuego.

De pronto todo fue dolor y chocar contra cosas rodando antes de tocar el suelo de forma estrepitosa. Medio mareado levantó la cabeza apartando los trozos de su antigua mesa de encima suyo, y por un instante fugaz le pareció ver una figura humana de ropajes arabescas con… alas. Se extendían desde su espalda sin una sola pluma, solo cartílagos largos y tétricos que tocaban cada una de las esquinas de la cocina.

La luz de una explosión roja iluminó la calle, el cielo y el interior de la casa acompañado de un terrible estruendo. Un sonido sordo golpeó el techo y en medio de la confusión le pareció ver como las alas de aquél ser caían y desaparecían al tiempo que volteaba rápidamente.

-¡Carrera!

Y fue la sorpresa de que aquél ángel sombrío tuviera la voz de su hermano mayor lo último de lo que tuvo consciencia en ese momento.

* * *

Su primera sensación fue el desagrado al olor. Una pestilencia profunda e hiriente, que no disminuía con los segundos, que parecía invadir todo rincón y no despegarse de los pulmones.

Sam abrió los ojos lentamente, y pudo escuchar pasos y una voz masculina que decía "Despertó¡Dean!, despertó" apresuradamente.

-Eh, Sammy, soy yo ¿estás bien?  
-Dean…

Medio mareado pero en buenas condiciones se sentó en la cama, notando que era otra habitación distinta a la suya. Incluso parecía que ni siquiera era su casa.

-¿Dónde estamos…?  
-Eso no importa¿seguro que estás bien¿te duele algo¿No te quebraste nada al caer? Casi no llego Sammy, lo siento, lo siento…

Sintió las manos de su hermano en la cara, en el pelo, sintió la angustia en la voz y el temblar de la tarea cumplida a medias.

-Estoy bien, en serio. –ya más despierto, miró a su hermano permaneciendo callado de la sorpresa. Sangre sobre la cabeza, ropa sucia y rota, manos heridas, piel quemada y quizás cuántas cosas más. -¡Dean¿qué tienes?

Una breve respuesta mecánica. Un "nada, nada" que Sam conocía de sobra.

-¿Cómo está la chica, Carrera?  
-… -Dean desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido– Bastante mal, perdió un brazo ¿sabes? No fue nada agradable tener que recuperarlo… Esos jodidos hijos de puta…

El movimiento en los pasillos no se detenía. De reojo vió a Lucas pasar unas tres veces, escuchó la voz de Andy muy nerviosa y la de Ava tranquilizándole (_Andy, Andy¡Andy! bofetada Solo vamos ¿Ok?_). Cree que Bobby pasó tras una persona desconocida, y le pareció escuchar la voz de Ash en lo que podría ser la habitación del lado. Los ruidos se superponían y ninguno era tan claro como la voz de Dean preguntándole por millonésima vez si se sentía bien.

-Si, si Dean, si –insistió.  
-¡¿Qué tanto tardan?! –escuchó tronar la voz de un hombre joven -¡No vamos de paseo, maldición, apresúrense humanos!

La persona apareció en la puerta de la habitación con aires de enfado y autosuficiencia.

-¡Eh Seth¿Hasta cuando pretendes perder el tiempo ahí?  
-Vamos Sam, tenemos que movernos rápido. –se levantó -No vaya a llegar el imbécil de Soren y-… ¡Oh! Estabas aquí _Soren…_

El recién llegado le empujó con un golpe en el hombro, Dean aún tenía esa sonrisa socarrona que solo dice "Voy a limpiar el suelo con tu nariz".

-Podrías desaparecer de una buena vez _Seth_, y así los Caídos no tendrían problemas para ganar la guerra.  
-Claro, contigo al mando…

Sam iba a levantarse para detenerlos, pero apareció otra persona desconocida, con la apariencia de una niña de no más de doce o trece años. Llevaba un vestido de tul que descolocó al Winchester y coletas en su cabello rubio. Soren y Dean le miraron mientras ella los increpaba en ese extraño idioma que tienen. Ninguno responde, la niña seguía con la predica alzando el voz y, al parecer, la dureza de sus palabras. Dean se vio tentado a responder, pero finalmente mordió el labio y mantuvo el silencio.

-Vamos –dijo finalmente el mayor, cuando al fin la pequeña dejó de patearlos en el suelo y se marcha. Sam observó al otro sujeto mientras masticaba pesadamente su rabia. Era tan alto como él mismo, tenía el cabello largo, lacio y castaño. Llevaba un look vaquero muy marcado y destacaban largos tatuajes en sus brazos, que sobrepasaban los límites de la camiseta que lucía.

Soren lanzó una mirada venenosa a Dean y dijo algo con voz siseante. La frase terminó nuevamente en _Seth_ y Sam pudo ver la sangre de su hermano hirviendo y anhelando matar a ese desgraciado.

-¿Qué fue todo eso Dean? –preguntó cuando al fin logró meter el brazo por la chaqueta.  
-…Todo se complicó Sammy… -respondió con el ceño fruncido, logrando que la frase fuera mil veces más trágica de lo que ya era –Tu casa fue destruida. Logramos sacarlos de ahí antes que se cayera sobre nuestras cabezas…

_¡Menos charla y más movimiento Winchester!_ Resonó de fondo. Era una voz distinta a la del sujeto recién conocido.

-Te actualizo cuando lleguemos. Tenemos que juntarnos abajo todos.  
-¿Todos¿Adónde vamos?

Ava cruzó el umbral de la puerta y rápidamente empujó a Sam por la espalda.

-Chicos por favor, Andy está lo suficientemente nervioso ¡casi no puedo controlarlo y me duele la mano de tanto abofetearlo!  
-Ava…  
-Gracias, llévate a Sam con los demás.  
-Lobo Gris dijo que fueras con él, necesitan mover a la chica.

Dean desapareció por el pasillo y Ava tiró del brazo a Sam contándole algunas cosas a grandes rasgos. Entre toda la confusa información el Winchester pudo recopilar (y confirmar) la destrucción de su casa, la invasión infernal de la ciudad, la necesidad de escapar y la llegada de un grupo de humanos conocidos, conformado por Jo, Ellen, Ash, Bobby, Ava y Andy. Webber y el novio de Jo al parecer no habían logrado huir.

-¿Y la gente de la ciudad¿Los que escaparon de las bestias¡Tenemos que…!  
-No hay nada Sam –se escuchó la voz de Legión al pie de las escaleras. El primer piso ya estaba en completo silencio, solo murmullos venían del patio y de la habitación en donde Dean estaba.  
-¿Qué?  
-Ya no hay humanos en esta ciudad Sam. Puede que no los haya habido hace mucho, o que fueran minoría durante un tiempo. –la sorpresa dibujada como un golpe certero desanimó a la morena, pero no influyó en el Caído –Tenemos que irnos rápido.  
-¿Estás escapando? –Legión arrugó la nariz y volteó la cara.  
-Solo apúrate o te dejaremos atrás. Y no te gustará estar aquí cuando el Ojos Amarillos llegue con Príncipe Maldito.  
-¿El príncipe…¿De qué hablas?  
-Del hijo de Satanás, de eso hablo.

Antes de que Sam pudiera replicar apareció Dean con un enorme bulto entre los brazos, que identificó como la pirokinética. Tras ellos, el altísimo hombre tuerto que había sanado a Legión, y que el Winchester asoció con el nombre dicho por Ava: Lobo Gris.

Cuando llegaron al patio Sam pudo ver que había mucha más gente de la que había escuchado. En un sector se juntaban los humanos, y en el otro, a la izquierda de Legión, una docena de criaturas con forma humana, pero extravagantes aspectos. Entre ellos estaban los cinco que habían llegado con Dean a su casa, el que su hermano había denominado Soren, la niña pequeña de las coletas y los cuatro restantes hablaban entre ellos. La mayoría lucía lo que parecían quemaduras y cortes.

-Bien, ahora que por fin estamos todos –dijo Legión –A buen entendedor, pocas palabras. –citó, mirando a los humanos –Como todos sabrán o asumirán, la ciudad está bajo el control de los demonios y nosotros debemos irnos. El Ojos Amarillos ha despertado un poder que no debería haber aparecido aún, por lo que estamos obligados a hablar con las Cazadoras y con Miguel para arreglar esto. Los humanos irán a cargo de Dean, los psíquicos se irán con Herei al Castillo de los Tronos para recuperación, los demás irán a todos los rincones de las Planicies de Fuego para avisar lo que ha ocurrido¿entendido?  
-¿Dónde irás tú? –preguntó la niña pequeña.  
-Haré una parada en la Torre de la Esperanza y luego volveré a contactar a Miguel.  
-¿Y los humanos?  
-Irán conmigo a la Torre. Llevaremos a cabo el plan de Elenia. Cuando los llame los quiero a todos en el castillo para comenzar a sacar a los que queden del medio ¿entendido?

Un leve asentimiento y a la voz de "Hagamos esto rápido" los cuatro seres que habían estado alejados se colocaron en el centro y comenzaron un cántico en un extraño lenguaje.

-Será mejor que cierren los ojos –les murmuró Dean, todos le obedecieron, menos Sam, que quiso ver y oír lo que pasaba. De pronto una luz enorme pareció cubrirlos y al buscar a su hermano con la mirada lo descubrió junto a Legión, ambos con los ojos al cielo, en donde un remolino oscuro y tormentoso se formaba.  
-Por favor dime que no es lo que creo… –le oyó decir en medio del ruido reinante.  
-…Bienvenido al Apocalipsis, Dean Winchester.

* * *

_-No puedes decirme algo así…  
-Lo siento Legión, pero esto no tiene que ver con nosotros.  
-¡Memnón está despierto¡Es la señal que han esperado!  
-Legión, esto no es el Apocalipsis.  
-Por supuesto que lo es. ¿Vas a negarme que los siete sellos no fueron llevados ya a la Nube más Alta del Cielo? Miguel… durante mucho tiempo fuimos compañeros, no creas que puedes engañarme tan fácilmente…  
-No conseguirán perdón.  
-Eso no lo sabemos. Aunque los Serafines lo dijeran, no lo creeré hasta que Él lo diga.  
-¿Esperas que su Voz te perdone?  
-Así como me condenó puede salvarme. Aún tengo un ejército Miguel. Ya no es tan grande como antes, muchos me traicionaron, pero pelearemos. No te pido que nos ayudes, solo quiero que te encargues de Memnón. De tu Enemigo.  
-No es tan fácil, pero lo intentaré.  
-Los sellos están listos, las trompetas sonarán pronto, ya tienes a tu enemigo y a la corrupta humanidad, solo tienes que llamar a tu ejército, ni siquiera completo, quizás solo las Cazadoras y los Espadas de Fuego.  
-El Señor no aceptará luchar a tu lado.  
-…No lo hagas entonces… Lucha delante de mí. Y cuando acabes con Memnón, podrás dar la vuelta y cortarme la cabeza, cumpliendo así la Palabra._

* * *

La denominada Torre de la Esperanza era como un gigantesco oasis en medio de lo que habían visto de las Planicies de Fuego.

Dean les había explicado rápidamente y con pocas palabras que el Infierno era uno de miles de planos de existencia que convergían en distintos puntos, haciendo posible el paso entre ellos. El llamado Averno era un plano gigantesco que cubría el Infierno y las Planicies, así como el océano que abarca distintos mares.

-El Castillo de los Tronos está hacia allá –indicó mientras esperaban que los puentes levadizos de la Torre bajaran –Se puede ir volando o en monturas planares. Nada de caminar.  
-¿Y este lugar? –pregunta Ellen, adelantándose a Andrea.  
-…Es el hogar de Mamá.

El cielo de las Planicies estaba cubierto de nubes rojizas, y algo similar a un sol gemelo brillaba en dirección de las once en punto. Una brisa tibia corría desde todos lados y un aterrador silencio inundaba las colinas.

-Entren rápido, ningún lugar es seguro ahora.

Un enorme puente de cinco partes salidas de la nada se conectó frente a ellos con enormes cadenas grises. La torre central se alzaba en piedra azulada hasta una altura un casi ridícula, rodeada de siete atalayas más pequeñas del mismo material que, a su vez, eran circundadas por una muralla que –a pesar de no ser ni la mitad de alta de la más baja de las torres –se elevaba al menos unos cuarenta o cincuenta metros.

-Este lugar es una pequeña isla. Podría decirse que está rodeada de _magia_ y es la única fortaleza de las Planicies junto con el Castillo. –continuó el Winchester guiando a sus amigos por el puente y el majestuoso pórtico en arco que daba la bienvenida. –Aquí no estarán agobiados por el intenso calor reinante, y tendrán todo lo que necesiten.  
-¿Y tu ma-?  
-¡Alda! –bramó Dean -¡Alda!

Frente a él una nube de lo que parece hielo seco se formó y de la nada una figura humana andrógina de cabello azul y negro, ojos claros y piel extremadamente blanca emergió. Llevaba un vestido de estilo oriental, con mangas largas separadas del traje principal, botas de tela negra larguísimas y lucía un pentáculo invertido dibujado en la sien izquierda.

Sonrió para Dean y abre la boca, pero él le interrumpió inmediatamente.

-Que todos entiendan.  
-Que así sea entonces Capitán. –Ava y Jo se miraron incómodas ante la ambigüedad de su recepcionista, y por lo que pudieron ver en la cara de los demás, el sentimiento se propagaba –Mi Señora Elenia ha presupuestado su llegada. Habitaciones, comida humana y otras vanas necesidades de dicha raza.  
-Creo que no pedí tu opinión con respecto a eso.  
-Oh no mi poderoso Señor, ciertamente no me la ha pedido.  
-¿Dónde está mi madre?  
-Le espera en la Torre más alta. A usted y su hermano.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Dean en ese momento.

-Bien, Sammy, tú vienes conmigo. Alda, tú lleva a los demás…  
-¿Qué? –reclamó Andy -¿Nos dejarás aquí con…?  
-Basta ya. –dijo con voz potente –Este lugar es seguro. Además Alda sabe perfectamente lo que le espera si nos traiciona.  
-Oh Capitán, por las piedras azuladas de estas torres, juro que no quiero enfrentarme a su ira **nunca**. Ni a la de su madre ciertamente, pero me duele que deba reafirmar mi lealtad bajo la amenaza de crueles torturas.  
-Ellos no te conocen.  
-Eso lo comprendo, lo comprendo, la idiosincrasia humana ciertamente se maneja bajo los valores de la supremacía, sin embargo soy una criatura pacífica, yo solo… soy un humilde servidor de la única estrella que brilla en las Planicies de Fuego.

A un gesto, Alda invitó a los humanos a seguirle, mientras Sam y Dean tomaban el rumbo contrario. Lucas miró un momento hacia atrás observando la espalda del mayor de los hermanos antes de cruzar el umbral que lo sacaría de su vista.

-Aún es Dean Winchester si es eso lo que te preocupa –dijo Alda de pronto.  
-No sé de qué hablas –respondió el chico. El guía solo le sonrió.  
-Mi raza siempre fue constructora. De los más grandes entre todos los planos. ¿Y sabes cómo lo logramos? Porque siempre le dimos a nuestro cliente lo que realmente pedía.

Los pasillos azulados con hermosas terminaciones avanzaban, y una extraña luz irradiaba de todos lados.

-Eso lo logramos aprendiendo a mirar dentro de nuestro cliente. Lo que ustedes llamarían… _leer lo que hay en el alma._

El último umbral los llevó a un patio interno gigantesco. En el centro, una fuente de agua cristalina y una torre altísima.

-Esto… es el corazón de la madre de los Winchester. Y es, sin duda alguna, la más grande de mis obras.

* * *

Dean tuvo que empujar a Sam para que entrara en la habitación que había en la cúspide de la torre más alta. Su hermano parecía un atado de nervios en convulsión, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, simplemente resignado ante el contacto suave de esas manos que lo tocaban como si fuera la primera vez.

Sonrió cuando Sam por fin rodeó con sus brazos de gigante a Mary y le plantó un beso en la frente.

En ese momento Mary llevaba una simple túnica de lino blanco con botas bajas de cuero oscuro y el cabello suelto. No era la Cazadora, era la Madre, era eso que Dean no veía desde que su espíritu desapareció en su propia casa.

-Deannie, ven aquí tú también –le llamó. Sam casi se olvidó de las lágrimas que le corrían al escuchar el mote. _Deannie_. Nadie **nunca** había llamado a su hermano de esa forma.  
-Si, ven aquí _Deannie_.  
-Oh voy a matarte Sam si ese sonido sale de tu boca frente a alguien que no sea Mamá.

Pero no se resistió. Abrazó a su madre y le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla. Ella simplemente le acarició la barbilla y Sam casi se desmayó de la sorpresa al ver que su hermano se rendía como un gato ante tan nimio gesto.

-Si alguien alguna vez me hubiera dicho que vería a Dean _ronronear_… -carcajeó –Creo que me hubiera roto algo riéndome.

-Oigan, oigan creo que estamos desvirtuando el tema –se defendió el mayor con un puchero en la boca, pero tuvo que sucumbir a la terrible alianza de su madre y su hermano menor (aunque en el fondo era lo que siempre había deseado ver).

* * *

Solo había volteado una vez y Dean había desaparecido. El recuerdo de su muerte y la desaparición de su cuerpo inmediatamente le puso alerta y nervioso, pero Mary inmediatamente le tranquilizó.

_A pesar de todo Sam, tu hermano es ahora un capitán infernal. Los Caídos así como los demonios viven ahí y se disputan esos terrenos. El Castillo de los Tronos está justo en la frontera entre las Planicies y el Infierno… Aunque odie decirlo es un guerrero… un gran guerrero. Pero ahora temo por él. Y es por eso que quiero devolverte… lo que Legión te quitó._

* * *

La reunión era tensa y estaba llena de una expectación latente y pesada.

Luego del juego de traiciones y de la ruptura de la barrera que protegía algunas ciudades, quedaban cinco capitanes, dos generales y tres Caídos de alto rango.

-Los siete sellos fueron llevados a la Nube más Alta del Cielo –anunció Legión. –Esto es señal inequívoca de que las trompetas sonarán pronto.  
-¿Cuál es el motivo de que el Ojos Amarillos desate el Apocalipsis? –preguntó Herei, la pequeña de coletas.  
-No sabemos. Probablemente al despertar a Memnón a causa de nuestra guerra, cree que los ángeles no interferirán.  
-Eso es estúpido.  
-Es el Ojos Amarillos.  
-¡Los Ángeles nos matarán también!

Legión volteó hacia los dos que estaban a su lado. Los únicos como ella en rango y poder, y que miraban con el mismo desasosiego el caos que reinaba en su mesa.

-¿Qué haremos? –les preguntó.  
-Esperaremos. –dijo uno.  
-Dejemos que se sienta confiado. No debemos olvidar lo principal.  
-Si… -suspiró –Memnón es problema de Miguel, Lucifer es problema de Dios, el Ojos Amarillos es problema nuestro.  
-Date un respiro –dijo Dean, ingresando a la conversación en un acto osado y peligroso. –Llevas una década luchando sin cuartel. Has reunido a cada uno de tus generales y has dado órdenes a cada soldado.  
-Diez años no son nada Dean.  
-Lo son cuando ves que el fin se acerca y no hay resultados. –los Caídos le dieron la razón, muy a su pesar.  
-Elenia llevará a cabo su plan. Cuando estén listos reuniremos todas nuestras fuerzas y las haremos coincidir con las de Miguel.  
-Será la embestida final.

Legión observó la sala y vio que sus capitanes al fin se habían callado y les miraban.

-Reúnan a todos los soldados. Cada montura deberá estar preparada. Que las herrerías no paren de funcionar¡echen prisioneros al fuego si es necesario para mantener las hogueras encendidas¡Vayan por los psíquicos¡Quiero todas la armaduras listas¡Todas las armas¡Quiero a todos mis informantes aquí y AHORA!¡¿Entendieron¡Muévanse!

* * *

Según lo que Dean había dicho, era el quinto día desde que habían abandonado la ciudad.

-No creo que a Mamá le guste…  
-Oh, vamos, es solo un par de minutos, te gustará.  
-Dean…  
-Sammy, acompáñame, si alguien recibirá nalgadas ese seré yo, andando boy scout.

Lo había agarrado de un brazo en uno de los descansos que Mary le daba a los psíquicos. El retorno de sus habilidades estaba siendo tan desagradable como su bloqueo, y por lo mismo la mujer se aseguraba de que todos lo tomaran con el mayor aplomo posible.

Sam ya había logrado acostumbrarse, y manejaba sus poderes con bastante habilidad. Otros como Scott y Webber (a quién habían encontrado a punto de ser asesinado por hell hounds) también mostraban notorios avances. Carrera les ayudaba mucho y junto a Lobo Gris enseñaban los enormes alcances que podían tener sus poderes.

El tuerto enseñaba como había logrado colocar el brazo de la chica en su lugar, mientras ella adiestraba a los que tenían habilidades de ataque a controlarlas y dirigirlas a larga distancia.

En otro sector, artilleros y maquinistas aprendían y enseñaban junto a los pocos cazadores que habían sido salvados. Balas benditas, grabadas, armas especiales, espadas hechizadas, un arsenal mágico de exorcismo de alto poder listo para ser entregado. Todos pelearían porque todos deseaban pelear.

-Dean…  
-No seas llorona, vamos.

Sam había visto como Alda fingía no verles cuando sus ojos casi chocaron. Dean solo hablaba y hablaba de lo mucho que le gustaría, que era maravillosa y muchas otras cosas que su hermano no entendía para nada.

El recorrido había terminado en el más grande de los patios interiores. Un sector fuera de la circunferencia de las torres, pero aún dentro del perímetro de las murallas. Era una llanura pequeña cuyo suelo estaba lleno de algo parecido a pasto azul, con una colina mediana y algunos árboles en el rincón más alejado.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó Sam.  
-Esto es el poder de los Ángeles. Son capaces de llevar vida a todos lados… Oh, pero no es lo que quería mostrarte, definitivamente no. –sonrió, para luego añadir en voz muy baja –Ven aquí preciosa…

Del sector de los bosques Sam pudo ver una sombra moverse rápidamente. Miró a su hermano para saber si alterarse, pero la cara de felicidad de Dean no podía ser sino anticipo de algo bueno.

Entonces le vio. Una de las denominadas, _monturas infernales_. Un Pesadilla.

-Mírala Sammy… Mírala y dime si no es lo más hermoso que has visto.

El menor le observó con la boca abierta hasta que el animal estuvo junto a ellos. Con una cruz de dos metros y poco y una extensión de nariz a cola de tres metros y medio, el _caballo_ de intenso negro tenía ojos grises y crines y cola flameantes en color plata. Sus cascos eran del mismo color y parecía respirar humo.

-Sammy, esta es mi Pesadilla –inmediatamente fue empujado desde la espalda por su montura –Ok, ok, soy el humilde jinete de esta fabulosa Pesadilla… ¿Qué te parece? Es única. Nació entre Pesadillas de fuego azul, pero la guerra la llevó a alimentarse de platino puro, lo que le dio esa tonalidad a sus flamas.

En medio de una verborrea que no le veía desde el día que una niña le había dicho "Que lindo auto", Dean le contó como su Pesadilla le fue esquiva durante un año y medio, cómo tuvo que hacer un trato con ella (_Porque a los Pesadilla no se les doma Sammy, nooo, para nada, mira que dan unas patadas de miedo_) y como tuvo que sobornarla con dulces de platino y titanio aleado que Legión y los psíquicos le conseguían en el Mundo de los Humanos para que al fin fueran montura y jinete, y como la bestia infernal era más inteligente que varios humanos juntos y miles de cosas más que solo hacían que Sam sonriera cada vez más porque, incluso en el Infierno, su hermano era increíblemente fácil de complacer.

-Espero que no le des demasiados problemas a tu pobre Pesadilla –y dirigiéndose a la bestia –Una lástima, podrías haber conseguido algo mejor.

Mary les observaba desde una de las torres junto a Alda.

-Míralos –le decía –Parece que todo fuera tan bueno y pacífico.  
-Es extraño encontrar ese tipo de lazos mi Señora. –respondió el ser andrógino. –Ya veo porqué, aparte de todo lo que ya sabemos, el Ojos Amarillos ha estado tras su familia.  
-…Dean iría por Sam al fondo del Mar de Azufre si fuera necesario… -murmuró con algo de amargura -¿Porqué los ángeles jamás lo protegieron?  
-Esa es la fuerza a la que los Nueve Coros temen mi Señora… la fuerza de voluntad de la que ellos carecen, y que en los humanos ha tenido tan increíbles exponentes.  
-Los Caídos y los Cazadores también anhelan y temen ese poder. La fuerza de ser capaces de enmendar los errores y seguir adelante.  
-¿Usted adquirió esa habilidad, mi Señora Elenia?  
-…No. A pesar de todo, del precio pagado, del dolor de mi familia y mío… Nunca pude enmendar el error de haber titubeado contra el Ojos Amarillos.  
-Pero sigue intentándolo.  
-…Es el primer paso. Es lo que Legión entendió. No podemos dejar de intentarlo.

* * *

Cuando el día cuarenta y cinco desde que el Ojos Amarillos instaló a Memnón, Príncipe Infernal (_Primera bestia_) sobre la faz de la Tierra inició, el mundo y el Infierno comenzaron a temblar de terrible manera.

El Castillo de los Tronos y la Torre de la Esperanza se sacudieron como juncos al viento. Nada quedó en su lugar e incluso los poderosos y malvados Pesadillas de Lava que vivían en lo profundo de los abismos de la Planicies levantaron sus cabezas y golpearon el suelo con sus patas.

-El Ejército Rojo avanza –dijo Mary -¡Alda¡Rápido¡Carros ahora mismo¡Debemos ir al Castillo!

Sin mayores explicaciones, seis monturas fueron enganchadas a cada carro, y los psíquicos (incluyendo a Sam) y cazadores fueron llevados rápidamente. A su lado, cabalgando en el viento ardiente, Dean y su Pesadilla como un relámpago mortal, y sobre ellos, en una montura que no era Pesadilla ni Unicornio, sino una mezcla de ambos, Mary.

-Tranquilo Joven Samuel –dijo Alda –Ha llegado el momento.  
-¿El momento de qué?  
-Mi Señora Elenia y ustedes, su ejército. El Ángel Caído Legión y su ejército. El Arcángel Miguel y su ejército. Todo está dispuesto.  
-¿Qué es el ejército rojo? –preguntó Jo, a quien el entrenamiento había vuelto fuerte y veloz.  
-Es la fuerza que Dios envía contra la Bestia.  
-¿Y porqué rojo? –inquirió Andy, quién había perdido el miedo inicial, pero a quien todavía dominaban los nervios. -¿No deberían ser blancos?  
-El elemento preferido de Dios es el fuego. Su ejército son ángeles armados del fuego purificador de su dios.  
-Alda… -comenzó Sam algo titubeante -…Bueno… eh… ¿porqué mi madre…? …¿porqué le llamas Elenia?  
-Oh. No sé si me corresponde decirle… pero dudo que haya otro momento… Su madre perdió su sagrado nombre como Cazadora Celeste. Su nombre humano para ella es demasiado importante por lo que adoptó este que en una lengua perdida del mundo… significa_ Estrella Vacía_.

_Soy un humilde servidor de la única estrella que brilla en las Planicies de Fuego._

-Si alguien más tiene dudas, es momento de hacerlas –dijo el Constructor –Una vez arribemos al Castillo, la orden de guerra será dada y no habrá tiempo para interrogantes.

Y a pesar de las miles de preguntas de cada uno, todos viajaron en silencio.

* * *

-Lo que faltaba de tu ejército Legión –dijo Mary avanzando con paso resuelto y traje de batalla. Llevaba una lanza que estaba enganchada en su montura, una espada larga en el cinto y dos dagas se cruzaban en su espalda.  
-Tengo algo para ti Elenia –le dijo un Caído acercándose y solicitando autorización a Legión. Ella lo permitió –Ten, creo que sabes que es.

Un brazalete dorado con forma de alas para el brazo izquierdo y uno más pequeño rectangular para el derecho.

-Arcos y flechas blancas Elenia. Sé que tu especialidad es la distancia.

Mary las calzó y se concentró un instante. Inmediatamente un arco dorado se formó en su mano y flechas del mismo color en su cinto y mano libre.

-Esto es un arma sagrada. ¿Cómo…?  
-Eso no importa. Solo vamos.

Legión sonrió y se dirigió a Mary.

-Veo que no se han olvidado de ti allá arriba.  
-Qué dices Legión¿quién podría querer enviar un arma como esta al Infierno?  
-Quizás el mismo que ha enviado esferas de agua de las cascadas del paraíso para ayudarnos a reconstruir el alma de John…  
-……..¿Miguel está haciendo todo esto?  
-Elenia, líder de las huestes humanas, pido solícitamente que me devuelva a mi capitán –dijo con algo de gracia, evadiendo la pregunta –Lo necesito.  
-Oh Legión –sin poder evitarlo Mary abrazó a Dean –Cuidate mucho hijo, no dudes en pedirme ayuda.

Acompañado de su fiel Pesadilla, Dean avanzó sin tomar en cuenta a Soren, que repetía incesantemente _Seth, Seth, Seth_. Sam miró confundido, recordando que la primera vez que lo había visto, el capitán había nombrado a su hermano despectivamente con ese nombre.

-¿Mamá, porqué…?  
-¿Conoces la historia de Seth, Osiris e Isis verdad?  
-Claro, son los hijos de Nut, nietos de Ra, gobernantes del mundo.  
-Seth intentó matar a Osiris, pero Isis siempre logró recuperar el cuerpo. Incluso cuando Seth le cortó en catorce trozos y los sirvió como comida de cocodrilos, todo fue en vano.  
-…¿Cuál es la relación con Dean?  
-Soren se burla del afán de tu hermano por protegerte. Lo compara con la meticulosidad inútil de Seth. "No importa cuanto lo intentes" le dijo una vez "Siempre fallarás".

* * *

Las puertas habían sido abiertas y el mundo estaba frente a ellos de nuevo. Los ejércitos rojos aún no eran visibles, pero sus pasos tronaban en el cielo como enormes explosiones. Solo sus capitanes, los Arcángeles se mantenían sobre una enorme loma, montados en sus monturas divinas de viento y hielo, a quienes llamaban Asperi.

Legión y los suyos, cada uno en un Pesadilla se mantenían al frente de su fuerza. Mary, junto a ellos en su montura, a quien solo llamaba Quimera.

En la lejanía, cerca del horizonte, Memnón temblaba de ansiedad anticipada. Su momento había llegado luego de siglos de espera. Más atrás, el Ojos Amarillos, algo decepcionado del giro dado por sus planes, pero aún contento de haber desatado la era de los demonios. Al fin aplastaría a los Caídos y el plano llamado Averno sería su reino eternamente. Que Memnón hiciera lo que quisiera con el mundo. El infierno no era lo suficientemente grande para más de una raza.

-Henos aquí –dijo simplemente Mary –Seremos los primeros en pelear.  
-El príncipe Infernal no está interesado en nosotros, iremos directo al ejército del Ojos Amarillos.  
-¿Crees que Dios los perdonará Legión? Sinceramente hablando.  
-…No lo sé Elenia. A veces me cuesta mucho ver su mano en el mundo. Creo que no merezco perdón de todas formas.  
-Sin embargo vale la pena intentarlo de todas formas ¿eh?  
-…Por supuesto.

El cielo se puso rojo de un momento a otro, y un viento similar al de las Planicies sopló. Cada guerrero aspiró el calor del aire, y sintió que era el momento de darlo todo.

-Hola Sammy.  
-¡Dean¡Tú…¡Te saliste de la formación!  
-Seh, no pude evitarlo. ¿Menudo rollo eh? –ambos sonrieron, tenían miedo, tenían ansiedad por lo que el otro sufriría. –No dudes en llamarme. Créeme, voy a escucharte.  
-No seas nena Dean. Estás haciendo un momento de películas para chicas.  
-Oh al diablo con eso Sammy. Esto es el fin del mundo, y solo por eso te lo digo en serio… Voy a estar ahí… solo llámame.

Sam iba a contestar con otra broma que aplacara sus nervios, pero su hermano jaló de él y le abrazó. Fueron instantes eternos hasta que devolvió el gesto, pero solo un suspiro antes que Carrera apareciera tosiendo disimuladamente.

-Mi estimado capitán, no abuse de su suerte de no ser descubierto aún. Su Pesadilla está mirando mucho hacia acá.  
-Está celosa de Sammy. Le daré un abrazo a ella también cuando vuelva.

Separarse nunca había sido tan difícil. Dean le sostuvo la mano hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, pero tuvo que oír a su montura, que lo llamaba insistentemente.

-Recuérdalo Sammy… estaré ahí.  
-Lo sé… yo también estaré ahí… no lo olvides…

Legión sonrió de costado cuando Dean volvió a su posición y no dijo nada. Un relámpago rompió entonces el aire, y el sonido que siguió fue nada menos que el del primer sello.

-Es hora.

Y mientras el trueno del cordero amedrentaba a los demonios, los caídos y sus fuerzas comenzaron a avanzar, haciendo temblar la tierra entera, porque suya era la oportunidad y no podían desperdiciarla.

El Ojos Amarillos también avanzó. Levantó su mano maldita y ordenó a sus esbirros ir en carga a toda velocidad.

Miguel observó con serenidad el movimiento de las fuerzas, y creyó en alguna parte de su corazón, que Dios podía apiadarse de aquellos que no podían equivocarse. Observó también a los humanos, y creyó firmemente que a pesar de su debilidad, por ese puñado que luchaba por su libertad valía la pena abrir las puertas del cielo una y mil veces.

-¿Atacaremos?  
-No todavía Rafael. –respondió tranquilamente.  
-Esto es el Apocalipsis Miguel. Espero que no lo olvides.  
-…Claro que lo sé. Pero míralos. Los hombres no se han rendido. Aquellos que traicionaron la Confianza y buscan el imposible perdón tampoco se han rendido. ¿No sientes acaso que debe significar algo?  
-Significa el tiempo nuevo. Significa que la Palabra se cumple.

Entonces resonó en el cielo el segundo sello roto y las fuerzas chocaron en un estruendo ensordecedor. Miguel miró la batalla con el espíritu inquieto y rogó para que aguantaran hasta el sexto sello.

* * *

En el primer interludio Dean, Sam y Mary se buscaron frenéticamente, hasta encontrarse en medio del caos de la reunión de escuadrones. La batalla era cruenta y dolorosa. Psíquicos de ambos lados, diezmaban o anulaban capacidades. Grandes guerreros muertos en dolorosas agonías. Actitudes cobardes, miedos y traiciones en el mismísimo campo de batalla.

Dean apretó a su madre contra su pecho y en un momento relámpago también atrapó a su hermano en su abrazo de oso. Ambos sintieron como temblaba y el miedo que llevaba a flor de piel.

Al separarse, los Winchester observaron como los psíquicos y cazadores iban en sentido contrario al resto del ejército, que se alistaba para volver al combate.

-Ey, ey¿qué está pasando? –atajó Dean a Carrera, que había logrado sobrevivir al primer choque.  
-Legión dijo que el trabajo de los humanos en esta guerra ha terminado. Nos ha ordenado mantenernos en la retaguardia.  
-Eso es ridículo –dijo Sam –Esto apenas está comenzando.

El Pesadilla de Dean apareció junto a ellos, y Legión tras él.

-¿Qué significa esto Legión? –exigió saber el mayor.  
-Viene el séptimo sello Dean, viene la salvación de los elegidos por Dios. –le dijo, cansada –Todos los humanos aquí presentes han luchado por la humanidad y llevan la marca del Hijo, aunque no la deseen. –aspiró aire como si le faltara, y luego miró a Sam –Debes unirte a ellos ahora Sam. No hay otra oportunidad.

El psíquico se quedó mudo unos segundos. Miró a su madre y hermano, y vio que ellos entendían algo que él no.

-¿Y… Y qué hay de Dean y Mamá¿Qué hay del alma de Papá?

Mary dio la vuelta para unirse a los que volverían a pelear, pero Sam la sujetó firmemente de la mano.

-No Mamá¿qué…?  
-Sammy… -la rubia lloró y se refugió en el pecho de su hijo menor unos instantes. Luego fue con Dean y se quedó a su lado.  
-Nosotros no somos humanos Sammy –le dijo el mayor con una sonrisa resignada de infinita pena –A nosotros no nos corresponde salvación. Papá estará esperándote entre los salvos… Pero debes irte ya.  
-No… no me iré sin ustedes, yo aún…-  
-¡Sam! –bramó su hermano –No hagas esto más difícil por favor. –Legión les miró y dio la vuelta, alejándose lo suficiente.  
-Dean no… no me pidas que me vaya…  
-Sam tú… una vez me pediste que te matara si era necesario ¿lo recuerdas? –le preguntó con la voz rota. El menor asintió con un nudo en la garganta –Era por tu bien, ahora lo veo… porque ahora necesito pedirte que te vayas…

Lobo Gris, Jo, Webber y Ava también pasaron en sentido contrario, con las caras compungidas y tristes.

-¿Lo ves? Ninguno quiere partir, pero si no lo hacen ahora no podrán hacerlo nunca. –extendiendo la mano le acarició el rostro, y le apartó el cabello de la cara –Anda Sammy… así, cuando esto acabe, podrás volver y vivir de nuevo…  
-¿Y ustedes¿Cómo que no hay salvación para ustedes¡Están peleando por la maldita humanidad!  
-Sam, hijo –intervino Mary tomando sus manos –Si vencemos estaremos aquí. Cuando todo esto termine aún estaremos aquí si somos los vencedores… pero para eso es necesario que tú y los demás se vayan… Esto ya les sobrepasa… Quedarse es condenarse Sammy… por favor, ve con tu padre y dile cuanto le amamos…

Aterrado por la nueva separación, el Winchester abrazó a su madre y lloró unos minutos, hasta que ella le obligó a separarse. En ese momento Ellen pasó junto a ellos y Dean la acercó para pedirle que acompañara a su hermano.

-Enhorabuena elegidos –les dijo con una sonrisa rota –Sáquenle algunas fotos al paraíso… cuando vuelvan las veremos todos juntos…

Y aunque Sam medía treinta centímetros más que Ellen, se dejó conducir sin oponer resistencia, la tristeza comiéndose su alma, mientras veía como su madre y su hermano caminaban en sentido opuesto, hacia la guerra, rumbo a la condenación eterna.

* * *

Los minutos posteriores a la rotura del séptimo sello y el silencio que le siguió fueron sobrecogedores y tensos. El viento dejó de soplar, atado en las cuatro esquinas del mundo por los ángeles.

El ejército de los Caídos se removía inquieto. Era el momento de su propio juicio. Pronto sonaría las trompetas y esa sería la señal de los Cuatro Jinetes. Si se volvían contra el ejército sabrían que Dios les había condenado de manera definitiva, midiéndoles con la misma vara que a los demonios.

En cambio, si pasaban de largo…

Las trompetas sonaron y los Caídos pudieron ver la lluvia de fuego, las plagas y la destrucción de un tercio de todo lo vivo, todo lo bueno, toda la luz y toda la esperanza.

El silencio era absoluto entre las filas mientras el trueno de los ejércitos rojos rompía el ambiente. El encuentro entre ambas fuerzas era inminente. Miguel y los Jinetes a la cabeza de unos, Legión y Elenia a la cabeza de los otros.

Los Pesadillas se revolvieron inquietos. Los Asperis eran criaturas enemigas, pero ambas razas sabían que el destino estaba marcado por un poder superior a sus propias historias y que deberían aceptarlo hasta el final. A su vez, los corceles de viento y hielo se mostraron neutrales ante sus enemigos naturales, sabiéndose ganadores desde un principio.

Los Jinetes hicieron avanzar a sus monturas hasta la posición de Legión, que estaba adelantada a sus fuerzas. Sus ojos enigmáticos le miraron durante segundos infinitos y se mantuvieron en silencio todo el tiempo.

El Jinete denominado Muerte montado sobre su corcel amarillo sacó de su cinto la espada que le habían dado para castigar a la humanidad y la alzó sobre su cabeza… entonces ordenó a sus compañeros seguir de largo. El ejército rojo en pleno viró y se encaminó al campo de batalla. Legión les miró sorprendida, con las manos temblando, y se mantuvo quieta hasta que Miguel fue a su lado.

-Tú y los tuyos han logrado lo imposible…  
-Miguel…  
-Bienvenida de vuelta… Uriel, guardián de la Puerta del Paraíso.

Como si uno de los ángeles hubiera soltado uno de los vientos, una ráfaga cruzó las líneas de soldados, dando a todos y cada uno la salvación y el perdón, devolviendo sus habilidades, sus armas, y por sobre todo, sus alas.

Los Pesadillas fueron despojados de todo mal y se les permitió seguir siendo monturas guerreras, y Miguel les indicó que desde ese momento serían denominadas Quasares, como las estrellas lejanas que jamás dejan de brillar.

-Uriel –dijo el capitán –Aún hay algo que debes hacer.

Sin poder evitar sonreír, la capitana del recién levantado ejército se apeó de su montura y fue directamente hacia Dean.

-…Ve con tu hermano… -le dijo.  
-¿Qué?  
-Eres libre Dean, vete, aún puedes llegar con ellos…  
-P-Pero…

Sin quererlo dirigió la mirada a Mary y ella le sonrió.

-Ve hijo. Se te ha medido como un humano más, y has pasado la prueba.  
-Mamá…  
-Anda Dean, apresúrate. Que tu Quasar te lleve ligero como el viento.

Confundido y desorientado, el Winchester les miró a todos, incluso a Miguel.

-Ve con la gracia de Dios –le dijo el Arcángel –Ve con tu montura que te ama tanto como tu a ella. Ve con tu familia. A tu madre le corresponde luchar, pelear por ustedes. Ve que Su Mano les protegerá a ustedes y a ella. Venceremos y se volverán a ver.  
-Ve Dean.

El nuevo quasar, manteniendo sus colores negro y gris dio la vuelta automáticamente, y comenzó a galopar obligando a Dean a sujetarse firmemente.

-…Ve hijo mío… -dijo Mary finalmente. Luego se volvió hacia Uriel y Miguel y no pudo sino sonreír. –Ahora nos toca luchar.  
-En nombre de Dios.  
-Por la Gloria de su Nombre y sus hijos.

Armando nuevamente las filas, el enorme ejército rojo avanzó hacia los campos de batalla de la tierra devastada. Memnón y su terrateniente, el Ojos Amarillos, esperaban temblando. Ningún cálculo ni plan indicaba lo que había ocurrido.

Y mientras, lejos, en el horizonte, Dean se apeó de su Quasar para abrazar a su hermano y su padre. Lloró cuando estrechó a Ava entre sus brazos y palmoteó la espalda de Andy tan fuerte que le hizo toser.

Un tercio de los hombres y de los animales estaban ahí, reunidos para la salvación. Y aunque aún no pudiera creerlo, él, Dean Winchester era parte de ellos después de vender su alma por el bien de su hermano.

Su Quasar le empujó desde la espalda, y por alguna razón, él le llamo Impala. Sam y John rieron y asintieron.

Dean se volvió por última vez y contempló el enorme remolino rojo en el lugar de la batalla. Con todo su corazón se alegró de haber sido alejado de tan horrendo y tétrico lugar.

-Mamá…

Pero la había visto. Hermosa y radiante con su rango de Cazadora Celeste de vuelta. Poderosa e Invencible, estaba seguro de que volverían a verse en medio de la victoria.

Con ese pensamiento en mente acarició la nariz de Impala y caminó con los demás.

La luz esperaba al fondo y esta vez, estaba seguro de querer cruzarla.

* * *

**Finnis.**

* * *

**Feedback agradecido.**


End file.
